


🖤 Forbidden Fruit 🍎

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom, taissa farmiga - Fandom
Genre: #AmericanHorrorStory, #CordeliaGoode, #SarahPaulson, #TaissaFarmiga, #VioletHarmon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: So for my story I’m going to have Sarah Paulson as her character Miss Cordelia Foxx aka the supreme and Taissa Farmiga as her character Violet Harmon. Violet’s father Dr. Harmon takes Violet to Miss Robichaux’s Academy, drops her off and leaves her there. Violet is mad and doesn’t want to be there but then her and Miss Cordelia slowly start to fall in love. This is my first time writing a fanfic 🙈





	1. Chapter 1

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I was laying In bed about to drift off to sleep. It was 3 AM.. just another ordinary day at Miss Robichaux’s Academy. I heard my door open. I bottled up and Madison was standing there.’

Madison what are you doing in here ‘I said quietly.’

‘She shuts the door and walks forward until she is standing directly in front of me. I groaned I knew exactly what she wanted. The same thing she’s always wanted since she first arrived her.. me’

‘She was wearing a white oversized t-shirt and black underwear.’

“Come on Miss Cordelia” ‘she cooed’

No Madison.. go back to bed it’s 3 Am!

‘She reached out trying to grab my arm. I stopped her. She looked hurt. I’ve been rejecting her for years now and it always goes in the same cycle. She comes in my room late at night tries to sleep with me, I reject her, she gets hurt and goes back to her room crying. Then she doesn’t speak to me for a few weeks then she’s back at it again. It’s a never ending cycle with her.’

‘I seen tears threatening to flood from her eyes. She makes her way back to the door.’

“You know it’s only a matter of time Miss Cordelia. The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.”

‘She walks out of my room and shuts the door.’

‘It’s not that Madison isn’t beautiful. She’s a very beautiful girl. Slender, medium blonde hair that’s well past her shoulders.. beautiful brown eyes. The only thing is she’s sassy and kind of rude to the other girls. That’s a huge turn off for me. Plus I have a rule. I don’t date my students.’

‘Thoughts kept flooding my head I finally snapped out of it and looked over at the clock it was 4 am. I groaned and fell back into my bed. It’s been a long night and I have a new student coming tomorrow. I hope she’s nothing like Madison.’

‘I finally drifted off to sleep.’

~The Next Day~

*Violet’s POV* 

‘It was early in the morning and the sun was starting to rise. My dad was taking me to some school and leaving me there. He said it was because he didn’t trust Tate. I hated him for it. I loved Tate and I knew deep down Tate was my soulmate. I also think my dad is sending me off for his own benefits as well. He cheated on my mom with a girl.. one of his students in fact and she’s not much older than me. That’s pretty disturbing and gross. My mom is pregnant and he had her locked up in a psych ward. First mom? Now me? I guess he’s doing it so he doesn’t have to feel any guilt about being with that girl.’

“You should be excited Vi you can stop smoking cigarettes and start taking deep breaths.”

*I rolled my eyes.*

‘We arrived at the school and the sign said Miss Robichaux’s Academy. What a stupid name for a school. I snorted..’

‘I hoped out and my dad grabbed my bags from the back he knocked on the door. The door finally opened. A older women with red puffy hair and glasses answered the door.’

“My name is Myrtle Snow.”

“Hi I’m Dr. Ben Harmon. We spoke on the phone.”

“Ah yes” 

‘The woman turns around and looks at me’

“You must be Violet.”

‘I nodded.’

“Come In I will go fetch Miss Cordelia.”

‘We came in and sat down. The place was actually really beautiful.’

‘I heard footsteps approaching.’

‘I looked up and seen the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. She had blonde hair that had a slight wave to it that came past her shoulders. Soft pink lips and big brown chocolate eyes that could make your heart melt. She wore a white long sleeved sweater dress shirt. Blue dangling earrings and black dress pants.’

‘She looked at me and I saw her eyes light up instantly and the biggest smile crept across her face.’

‘I heard someone scoff and seen this young blonde headed girl who looked about my age. She was skinny had eyes so dark they almost looked black and has beautiful blonde hair. She looked at me.. looked at the woman then stormed off. She’s pretty but she seems snobby.’

“Hello, I’m Cordelia Foxx. I’m the supreme here. Welcome to your new home.”

‘Her voice was soft like honey. I could feel myself melt.’

‘I stuttered while trying to speak to her.’

I- I’m Vi- Violet Harmon.

‘Damn what the hell is wrong with me? I never acted like this when I met Tate! Why the hell am I so nervous around her?’

“Nice to meet you Violet.”

‘She looked at me and bit her lip. Damn did she have to do that it’s so distracting and sexy.’

What is this place exactly? 

“It’s a school for young girls with magic abilities. We help them reach their full potential.”

“It’s still pretty earlier and I say you’re tired so about I give you a quick tour and show you to your room.”

I am.

‘We both laugh.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I was sound asleep when I heard a knock at my door. I sat up.’

Yes?

‘Myrtle steps in.’

“The new girl has arrived.”

I will be down as soon as I get dressed.

‘Myrtle turns around and walks out the door.’

‘I put on a white long sleeved dress shirt. Blue dangling earrings and black dress pants.’

‘I walked downstairs down the hall to find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen out of all my years of living. She had long blonde straight hair with brown roots. Soft thin pink lips; and beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a orange dress. It showed off her nice toned milky legs.’

‘She didn’t look at happy to be here and I felt my heart shatter but when she saw me her expression changed.’

‘We were staring at each other what felt like forever not saying a word. Madison was giving us dirty looks and huffed off. I guess she was jealous.’

Hello, I’m Cordelia Foxx I’m the supreme here.

“I’m Violet Harmon.” 

‘Her voice was soft and gentle.’

‘I bit my lip.’

Nice to meet you Violet. 

“What is this place exactly?”

It’s a school for young girls with magic abilities. We help them reach their full potential.

It’s still pretty earlier and I say that you’re tired so how about I give you a quick tour and show you to your room.

‘I showed her around and took her to her room. I went back to my room and changed out of my dress clothes took my bra off and slipped on an over size t-shirt. I crawled in my comfy bed. I couldn’t stop thinking about Violet. How nice it would be to have her in bed with me cuddled up to me. With these sweet thoughts I drifted off to sleep.’

*Violet’s POV*

‘Miss Cordelia gave me a quick tour and showed me to my room. I changed into my pjs and crawled in bed. I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Everything about her is so perfect. Her voice, face, eyes, hair and personality. I guess this isn’t such a bad place to live after all. I wish I was cuddled up next to Cordelia. I slowly drifted off to sleep with Cordelia on my mind.’


	2. Chapter 2

*Violet’s POV*

‘I woke up from my slumber to find myself in a different room. This wasn’t my room? Then yesterday’s thoughts came flooding in. The news that my dad told me he was taking me to an all girls school. Me saying goodbye to Tate.’

‘I felt my heart start to break all over again. Tears started to streak down my face. I blinked a face times. Staring at the ceiling as the tears continued slowly down my cheeks.’

‘Then I remember my arrival here and seeing Miss Cordelia Foxx for the first time. How sweet she was and how welcomed she made me feel here. My heart instantly started to feel better with the thought of her.. I felt a smile slowly creep across my face’

‘I got up and took a shower. I stood there for a while letting the hot steamy water hit my soft skin. When I got out I grabbed two towels. I wrapped one around my body and the other around my hair. I was sitting on my bed putting lotion on my smooth milky legs when I look up to find Miss Cordelia staring at me.’

‘Her face turned red and she looked down at the clothes she had in her arms.’

“Umm- I am sorry.. I should’ve knocked.”

“I brought you your uniform.”

Thanks! I didn’t know we had to wear uniforms.

“I meant to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind.”

“I will see you in class.”

‘With that said she turned around and walked out the door. I could tell she was a little embarrassed for walking in on me finding me sitting on my bed with nothing but a towel around me.’

‘I put on the uniform and straightened my hair. I took one look at myself in the mirror. The shirt was a white long sleeved buttoned up dress shirt.. along with a black pencil skirt, a black hat and black ankle boots. I walked downstairs ready for my first official day at Miss Robichaux’s Academy.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I woke up and looked over and seen it was 12 pm. Class was getting ready to start soon.. I looked over to find a freshly piled uniform neatly folded up in a chair with a note laying on top of it. I walked over and picked up the note.’

‘I went and picked up Violet’s uniform.’

\- Myrtle Snow

 

‘Shit!’

‘I forgot to give Violet her uniform. I grabbed the uniform, ran out of my room and darted down the hall. Without even thinking to knock I burst into Violet’s room.... that was a mistake.’

‘When I entered her room Violet was sitting on her bed wrapped in nothing but a towel! She had one wrapped around her head and the other wrapped around her body. She was applying lotion to her legs. I felt my body get hazy as lusty thoughts took over her mind. I know I shouldn’t just be standing there watching her but I can’t help it. I watched as her hands run up and down her smooth skin. Ugh she’s touching her own skin this is torture! I seen drops of water slowly going down her neck and down to her chest. I bit my lip as the dirty thoughts continued to get worse. The things I would do to her. I was snapped out of lala land when I felt I was being watched I looked up and Violet was staring right at me.’

‘Fuck.. she caught me staring at her.. she probably thinks I’m a creep now.’

‘I felt my face turn red.’

 

‘I quickly looked down at the clothes I had in my arms.’

Umm- I am sorry.. I should’ve knocked.

I brought you your uniform. 

“Thanks! I didn’t know we had to wear uniforms.”

I meant to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind.

I will see you in class.

‘With that I walked out of the door before I managed to embarrass myself even more.’

‘When I was walking down the hall I ran into Myrtle.’

“What’s wrong dear? You look a bit flustered.”

‘I shook my head.’ 

It’s nothing.

‘Myrtle gently placed her hand on my shoulders.’

“If you ever need anything I’m here for you Miss Cordelia.”

‘I smiled’

Thank you Myrtle.

‘I went and joined the rest of the girls downstairs.’

‘As we all were waiting downstairs we heard someone descended down the stairs we all looked up and it was Violet.’

‘I felt a smile spread across my face. She looked stunning. Yes all of my girls had the same uniform but Violet stood out from the rest of the girls. She looked like something out of a dream.’

Everyone meet your new classmate. This is Violet Harmon. Please be nice to her and make her feel very welcomed.

‘Everyone but Madison rushed up to greet Violet. They were all beaming at her. I loved seeing my girls get along.’

‘This beautiful moment was interrupted when Madison spoke up.’

“So Violet, what’s your magical abilities?”

‘Everyone went dead silent and Violet’s facial expression went from happy to blank.”

“Uh- I - I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” ‘Madison snapped’

“Wait, you probably don’t have any magic abilities do you?”

‘Then Madison turned around and faced me.’

“This isn’t a charity Miss Cordelia! You can’t just take home every stray dog you see!”

That’s enough Madison!

‘Before anymore could be said Myrtle stepped between me and Madison.’

“I feel something about Violet. She is special; but to prove my theory we will test out her abilities. Even if she has no powers this is still her home to stay. Madison I suggest you get your attitude in check.”

‘I stood there stunned, speechless, a little caught off guard and a bit happy. Out of all my years of being Supreme here I never seen Myrtle get involved in any drama.’

‘Madison looked about as stunned as me. She walked over and took her seat. I gave Myrtle a grateful smile. She returned the smile.’ 

Okay for class today we are going to try something a little bit different. ‘I walked over and handed everyone a white rose.’

It might seem easy to alter the color of a flower; but the rose is unique it resist change. 

Why?

Empress Joséphine Bonaparte, wife of Napoléon and proud witch, cultivated one of the largest rose gardens in Europe. It’s said that Joséphine enchanted her roses; so that the colors she produced remained fixed; as she wanted them. 

Maybe so

‘I then concentrated on the rose turning it from white to red.’

But one thing’s certain. Nothing is immutable, when the will of a strong woman is applied. 

Now...

Show me how strong you are.

‘Everyone turned the rose a different color but me and Myrtle were mostly focused on Violet. She turned the rose a beautiful ocean blue color. Then the petals slowly started to fall off the rose and softly on the table. She has some abilities no question about that.’

‘Violet looked at the petals on the table and took a sharp breath in. The petals slowly started to float off of the table and into the air. Then all the sudden the blue petals turned into blue little butterflies and started to fly around the room.’

My god. ‘Me and Myrtle both gasped. We were amazed, we never seen anything like this before.’

‘The butterflies then turned back into blue petals. I held out my hand to catch one and as soon as it hit my hand the petal turned back to its original white color.’

‘We all looked at Violet and beamed.’

Alright girls, I think we will have lunch and call it a day.

‘At lunch all the girls were sitting with Violet making her feel welcomed. It was so good to see my girls getting along.’

*Violet’s POV*

‘As we got done with lunch I stated to head back to my room. Lost in my thoughts I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone.’

“Hey watch where you are going bitch!”

‘It was Madison.’

I’m sor-

‘But before I could finish she cut me off.’

“Actually I’m glad I bumped into you. I have something I need to tell you.”

‘She walked right in front of me until her face was a few inches away from mine. Her dark eyes staring right into my soul. Filled with hate and maybe jealousy?’

“Stay away from Miss Cordelia! She’s mine.”

‘She hissed’

‘With that she walked by me giving me the evil eye and continued down the hall.’

‘Great my first official day here and I’ve already made an enemy.’

‘I spent the rest of the day writing and listening to my iPod. I got so lost hours have passed without me realizing it. I looked at my iPod and the time flashed 10:00 pm.’

‘I changed out of my uniform and into a blue tank top and blue underwear. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes from my bad. Assuming everyone was asleep I didn’t bother to put pants on before I stepped outside my room.’

‘I walked outside the Academy and sat on the big white marble steps. I put the cigarette between my soft pink lips and lit it. The first inhale of my first cigarette today I started feeling a bit of a nicotine buzz. While I had a little buzz going on I took the moment to take in the beautiful surroundings around me.’

‘The grass was a beautiful green color. The wind gently whipped through it making it look like one of those beautiful meadow scenes you would see off a romance movie. The trees shook gently against the wind... some of the leaves slowly falling off the branches and swirling around in the sky. The big full moon gleaming in the dark night. The stars all of them twinkling so very bright.’

‘I was so lost in the beauty that I didn’t even hear anyone come up to me. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked and Miss Cordelia was sitting beside me.’

“Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

It’s okay, I didn’t even hear you come up.

‘She laughed.. her eyes sparked..her shoulders gently rising and falling as she laughed she was so cute. I took this moment to fully look at Cordelia. Her soft hair gently blowing in the breeze, her eyes looking black in the dark, she was wearing a black silky nightgown.. that clung well to her chest and thighs.. it was kinda low cut and showed off her perfect smooth toned legs.’

‘Cordelia caught me staring at her and smirked. I felt my face heat up.’

“Can I have a cigarette?”

Sure

‘I pulled one out and gave it to her. Are fingers brushed and I felt a jolt of electricity through my body.. I wonder if she felt it too. She puts its between her soft pink plump lips and I lit it for her.’

‘As she was hitting the cigarette she was staring at me with such intensity.. maybe even hunger.’

It’s so beautiful out here.

‘Cordelia then turned around and took in the scenery.’

“Yes it is.”

“Violet?”

Yes, Miss Cordelia?

“You don’t have to call me Miss when it’s just us. Call me Cordelia.”

“How did you end up here exactly?”

‘Tears start to threaten to leave my eyes.’

“I’m sorry.. if it’s too touchy or personal you don’t have to tell me.”

No.. ‘My voice started to break. 

It’s okay.. I trust you and I like talking to you..

‘Cordelia pulled me into her arms and was gently rubbing my back. I sharply inhaled.’

My dad cheated on my mom with one of his students.. she wasn’t much older than me.. My mom was the one who caught them. A few months before the cheating she had a miscarriage. She spent her days crying and going to doctors appointments. While my dad spent his nights with a student in a bar.. both of them hitting on each other. She’s just as guilty as him.. she knew he had a family but she didn’t care.

My mom came home one day from the OB/ GYN clinic. I was gone to school and she assumed my dad was gone to work. She heard a noise upstairs and heard the noise again. She called 911 and grabbed a knife and went upstairs. She opened the door to find my dad with his students. She walked off with tears in her eyes. My dad kept trying to say sorry she turned around and cut his arm with the knife she had.

Me and my mom was going to move to Florida to live with my aunt Jo.. but then my dad bought this house in LA and convinced my mom to give him one more chance. We fly out to LA, buy the house and move in.

The house had an office that my dad could see his patients in so he could work from home and that’s when I met Tate.

“Is Tate your boyfriend?”

He was. I felt deep down that he was my soulmate but my dad didn’t approve of him. He said that Tate is trouble and could even be dangerous. I didn’t care.. I knew Tate would never hurt me. The first time my dad found Tate in my room he was furious and told me to stay away from him. I started skipping school and spending all of my time with him. I missed so much that a truancy officer came to our house and told my dad if I didn’t start going we would end up in court. My dad was very upset with me. He always wanted me to go to Harvard.

My mom was pregnant with twins.. she was always worrying and was even digesting raw brains.. it’s my dad’s fault!

‘I could feel the anger bubble up inside of me.’

He’s nothing but a cheater! He had my mom locked up in a psych ward. He then heard about this all girls school and contacted Myrtle and brought me here.

He said it was to keep me safe. That he didn’t trust Tate... first he got rid of mom? Now me? I think he is doing it just so he can be with that girl without feeling any guilt. 

“ I’m so sorry sweetie.”

‘Cordelia pulled me into a hug.’

‘She ran her fingers up and down my arm.. but stopped when she felt my scars. She turned my arm over and looked at it. She gently moved her fingers across them. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She didn’t ask why and I’m glad she didn’t.’

‘She pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my hair.’

“Please.. promise me you won’t ever hurt yourself again.”

‘She said.. as one of her hands gently stroked my cheek.’

I promise..

‘She then ran her hand down from my face, down the back of my neck and slowly down my back.. I shivered., she looked at me and bit her lip.’

“This is your home now.”

“Come on, let’s go to my room. 

 

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘It was 10 pm and I was getting ready for bed. I slipped on my black silky nightgown. I looked out my window to see one of the girls sitting on the steps. I decided to go check on them and make sure they was okay.’

‘I stepped outside on the porch and felt the warm breeze against my skin. I looked down on the steps to find Violet sitting there smoking a cigarette.’

‘She was so lost in thought she didn’t even noticed that I came up and sat beside her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped.’

Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.

“It’s okay, I didn’t even hear you come up.”

‘I gently laughed.’

‘I noticed Violet staring at me and I couldn’t help but to smirk.’

‘She started to blush.’

Can I have a cigarette?

‘She pulled one out and gave it to me. Our fingers gently brushed together. I felt a jolt of electricity and I knew that she felt it too. I could tell by the look in her eyes. The intensity.. the fire..’

‘I put the cancer stick between my plump lips and she lit it for me.’

‘As I was hitting the cigarette I noticed what Violet was wearing.. or wasn’t wearing.’

‘She had on a blue tank top and blue underwear.. her legs beautiful smooth toned and a milky white color.. her butt being a little bit too big for her underwear slightly hangs out.. her curves are amazing.’

‘Between the nicotine buzz and lusty thoughts making my body feel hazy.. I felt really high.’

“It’s so beautiful out here.” ‘Violet said softly.’

‘I was so focused on Violet that for a few minutes I forgot that I was outside.’

‘I turned around and took in the beautiful scenery around me.’

Yes it is.

Violet?

“Yes, Miss Cordelia?”

You don’t have to call me Miss when it’s just us. Call me Cordelia.

How did you end up here exactly? 

‘Tears started to brim her eyes.’

“I’m sorry.. if it’s to touchy or personal you don’t have to tell me.” 

“No..” ‘Her voice started to break.’

“It’s okay.. I trust you and I like talking to you...”

‘I then took matters into my own hands. I pulled her into my arms and started to gently rub her back. She took a deep breath.’

“My dad cheated on my mom with one of his students.. she wasn’t much older than me.. My mom was the one who caught them. A few months before the cheating she had a miscarriage. She spent her days crying and going to doctors appointments. While my dad spent his nights with a student in a bar.. both of them hitting on each other. She’s just as guilty as him.. she knew he had a family but she didn’t care.”

“My mom came home one day from the OB/ GYN clinic. I was gone to school and she assumed my dad was gone to work. She heard a noise upstairs and heard the noise again. She called 911 and grabbed a knife and went upstairs. She opened the door to find my dad with his students. She walked off with tears in her eyes. My dad kept trying to say sorry she turned around and cut his arm with the knife she had.”

“Me and my mom was going to move to Florida to live with my aunt Jo.. but then my dad bought this house in LA and convinced my mom to give him one more chance. We fly out to LA, buy the house and move in.”

“The house had an office that my dad could see his patients in so he could work from home and that’s when I met Tate.”

‘At the sound of Tate’s name I felt my heart shatter. I really liked Violet and deep down part of me was hoping she wasn’t seeing anyone. Even if she was I love her so much that I would be happy as long as she was happy.’

Is Tate your boyfriend? 

“He was. I felt deep down that he was my soulmate but my dad didn’t approve of him. He said that Tate is trouble and could even be dangerous. I didn’t care.. I knew Tate would never hurt me. The first time my dad found Tate in my room he was furious and told me to stay away from him. I started skipping school and spending all of my time with him. I missed so much that a truancy officer came to our house and told my dad if I didn’t start going we would end up in court. My dad was very upset with me. He always wanted me to go to Harvard.”

“My mom was pregnant with twins.. she was always worrying and was even digesting raw brains.. it’s my dad’s fault!”

‘She balled her hands up into fist and I could hear the anger in her voice. I never seen this gentle soft girl so anger.. so I could tell she really hated her father for what he done to her and her mother.’

“He’s nothing but a cheater! He had my mom locked up in a psych ward. He then heard about this all girls school and contacted Myrtle and brought me here”

“He said it was to keep me safe. That he didn’t trust Tate... first he got rid of mom? Now me? I think he is doing it just so he can be with that girl without feeling any guilt.”

I’m so sorry Sweetie.

‘I pulled her into a hug’

‘I gently ran my fingers up and down her soft arms.. until I felt something deep... scars?’

‘I gently turned her arm over and looked at it. It was scars.’

‘I felt my eyes start to tear up. I looked up at Violet and her gaze fell.’ 

‘I didn’t ask.. I wanted to know but now it’s too soon..’

‘I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her soft hair.’

‘I inhaled her scent. She always smelt so good.’

Please... promise me you won’t ever hurt yourself again.

‘I took my hand and stroked her soft cheek.’ 

“I promise...”

‘I then ran my hand down from her face.. down the back of her neck and slowly down her back.. she liked it.. I could tell.. she shivered... I looked at her and bit my lip.’

This is your new home now.

Come on, let’s go to my room. 

‘We went back to my room and I broke out the tequila bottles. We laid on my bed drinking, making jokes, laughing, talking about space, magic and other life. I never really connected with someone like the way I’m connected to Violet. When I talk to her I feel like I’ve known her all my life. She’s that piece that’s been missing from me. That piece you don’t even know that’s missing until they come into your life and show how wonderful everything is.’

“Cordelia?”

Hmm?

“How did you become supreme?”

I’ve been going to Miss Robichaux’s Academy ever since I was a little girl. At the time my mother Fiona Goode was Supreme. The highest level a student can reach is a level 6... it’s hardly ever that there is a level 7.. which is the level of supreme. I was level 7... my mother gave me the test of the 7 wonders and I became supreme.

“So what happened to your mom after you became supreme?”

‘I felt my heart start to sting.’

She faded away.

“She died?!”

‘I slowly nodded..’ That’s what happens when there’s a new supreme. The old one fades away.

‘Violet started to sob’

Honey what’s wrong?!

“I don’t want you to die.”

‘I gently cupped her face with both of my hands and used my thumbs to wipe away her tears.’

Sweetie, I’m not going anywhere. Okay? 

“You promise?”

I promise.

‘She then put one of her legs between mine and laid on top of me. I ran my fingers through her hair and we both drifted off to sleep.. peacefully in each other’s arms.’

 

*Violet’s POV*

‘I followed Cordelia back to her room and she pulled out a tequila bottle. We laid on her bed drinking.. telling jokes.. laughing.. talking about space and the possibilities of other life out there.’

Cordelia?

“Hmm” ‘she hummed’ 

How did you become supreme? 

“I’ve been going to Miss Robichaux’s Academy ever since I was a little girl. At the time my mother Fiona Goode was Supreme. The highest level a student can reach is a level 6... it’s hardly ever that there is a level 7.. which is the level of supreme. I was level 7... my mother gave me the test of the 7 wonders and I became supreme.”

So what happened to your mom after you became supreme? 

“She faded away.” ‘I could hear the sadness in her voice’

She died?!

‘She slowly nodded. 

“That’s what happens when there’s a new supreme. The old fades away.”

‘I felt my heart shatter like glass. Pain and sadness started to run through me at the thought of a new witch reaching level 7, passing the 7 wonders and Cordelia dying.’

‘What will I do without her?! I don’t want to see a world without her.. she’s so sweet, beautiful and takes such good care of us.’

‘The thoughts and sadness started to become too much for me to handle.. the room started spinning.. I felt myself getting dizzy.. I felt warm all over,. I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and busted out crying.’

“Honey what’s wrong?!”

I don’t want you to die. ‘I said as I continued you to cry.’

‘She gently cupped my face with both of her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away my tears.’

“Sweetie, I’m not gonna anywhere. Okay?”

You promise? 

I promise.

‘I then put one of my legs between both of Cordelia’s legs and laid on top of her.. she warped her arms around me and started running her fingers through my hair. I fell asleep feeling safe.. and loved in the arms of a woman who I was madly insanely in love with. I felt myself smile as I peacefully drifted off to sleep.’


	3. Chapter 3

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I woke up with a massive hangover. I groaned.. my whole body aches and I felt sick to my stomach. I was getting ready to get up when I felt someone laying on me. I looked down to find Violet peacefully asleep still cuddled up to me.’

‘Last nights events flashed through my mind like a flood.’

‘Us sitting outside smoking a cigarette, her telling me her story, us coming back here drinking talking about everything under the sun, to us passing out in each other’s arms.’

‘I looked back down at Violet. God she’s so beautiful. You never get tired of looking at her.’

‘I couldn’t help but to smile.’

Good morning beautiful.. you pure angel. ‘I murmured.’

“Good morning drunk pup.” ‘Violet said laughing softly.’

‘I froze she was awake?’

I- I- err I thought you was still sleeping.

“I’ve been awake for a few minutes; but I didn’t feel like getting up so I decided to rest my eyes for a little bit longer.”

“So I’m a pure angel huh?” ‘She said while looking up at me and smirking.’

As if you already didn’t know that.

‘She beamed up at me.’

“I feel like shit.”

‘We both laughed.”

Me too.

‘Violet rose up and when she did over half of her messy bun fell down. I slowly moved my hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear. We were staring into each other’s eyes with such intensity.. fire.. passion.. I could get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes forever.. I looked at her beautiful pink lips then back into her eyes.. her gaze also shifted from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. We both started leaning in really slow. We were being drawn to each other like magnets. Everything about this felt so right.. it’s like the universe didn’t exist.. it was just us.. everything else had faded away.. our faces were so close I could feel her breath on my lips and our noses were touching.’

‘There was a sudden knock at the door. We both jumped and Violet quickly pulled away.’

‘She threw the cover over her body were she was in nothing but a tank top and underwear.’

Come in ‘I said.’

‘Myrtle stepped in.. me and Violet both sighed with relief.’

‘Myrtle smiled at us both.’

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I was going to ask you what you wanted me to fix for breakfast.”

Actually, I was thinking about taking Violet out downtown for breakfast. 

“Okay dear.”

But will you do me a favor?

“Hmm?”

Will you cook for the rest of the girls please? I don’t know how long we will be out.

“Of course Miss Cordelia.”

Thank you. ‘I smiled at her gratefully.’

“You’re welcome dear.” ‘Then she exited the room.’

“Don’t we have class today?” ‘Violet asked a little confused.’

It’s the weekend.. we rest on the weekends..

‘We both smiled at each other.’

‘I pulled out a blunt wrap and some smoke. I broke up the weed and licked the blunt wrap sealing it together. As I was licking the blunt wrap I noticed Violet watching me and slightly biting down on her lip.’

‘I knew what was going through her mind. Trust me the same thoughts go through my mind every day; but I can’t be getting all hot and bothered before we go out for breakfast.’

‘I finished rolling the blunt and looked at Violet and smiled.’

For our hangover.

‘I put it between my lips and hit it. Violet laid back down and cuddled up to me.’

‘We laid there cuddling, passing the blunt back and forth. It was pure bliss.’ 

*Violet’s POV*

‘I woke up feeling a wave of sickness hit my stomach.. oh god why did I drink so much last night? I was going to get up and shower but my head was pounding. I looked up at Cordelia who was still asleep. She looked so peaceful.. her beautiful blonde hair fanned out all over the pillow.. I decided to rest my eyes for a bit longer.’

“Good morning beautiful.. you pure angel.” 

‘Cordelia murmured’

‘My pulse went insane when she called me beautiful. I was trying to keep myself from smiling like an idiot.’

Good morning drunk pup. ‘I said while laughing softly.’

“I - I - err thought you was still sleeping.”

I’ve been awake for a few minutes; but I didn’t feel like getting up so I decided to rest my eyes for a little bit longer. 

So I’m a pure angel huh? ‘I said and looked up at Cordelia and smirked.’

“As if you already didn’t know that.” 

‘I looked up at Cordelia and beamed the love for her.’

I feel like shit.

‘We both laughed.’

“Me too”

‘I rose up and when I did over half of my hair fell out of my bun and into my face. I looked up at Cordelia through my messy hair and her eyes started to sparkle. She slowly moved her hand up to my face and gently tucked my hair behind my ear. We were staring into each other’s eyes what felt like eternity. When I looked into her eyes I seen hunger.. passion.. fire.. her chocolate brown eyes looking almost black glimmered in the daylight. When I look into her eyes I feel like I’m looking into another galaxy. We both started leaning in really slow. We were being drawn to each other like magnets. Everything about this felt so right. The whole universe and everything around us just started to fall out.. nothing else mattered or even existed for in this moment it was just me and Cordelia. I could feel her warm breath on my lips, our noses were touching, my eyes slowly drifted shut.’

‘There was a sudden knock at the door we both jumped and I quickly pulled away.’

‘I threw a cover over my body were I was in nothing but a tank top and underwear. It would probably look bad on me and Cordelia both if someone walked in and found me half naked in the Supreme’s room.’

“Come in” ‘Cordelia said softly.’

‘Myrtle stepped in.’

‘Me and Cordelia sighed with relief.’

‘Myrtle smiled at us both.’

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I was going to ask you what you wanted me to fix for breakfast.”

“Actually, I was thinking about taking Violet out downtown for breakfast.” ‘Cordelia said looking at me smiling.’

“Okay dear.” 

‘Myrtle turned around about to walk out the door.’

“But will you do me a favor?”

‘Myrtle turned back around.’

“Hmm?”

“Will you cook for the rest of the girls please? I don’t know how long we will be out.”

‘I couldn’t help but to smile. I loved how Cordelia took care of all of us and loved us all. It warms my heart that she genuinely cares about the whole coven.’

“Of course Miss Cordelia.”

“Thank you”  
‘Cordelia smiled gratefully at Myrtle.’

“You’re welcome dear.”

‘She turned around and exited the room.’

Don’t we have class today? ‘I asked Cordelia a little confused.’

“It’s the weekend we rest on the weekends.”

‘We both smiled at each other.’

‘Cordelia then reached over and opened the draw to her nightstand. She pulled out a blunt wrap and some smoke. She started to break up the smoke. And licked the blunt wrap sealing it together. As she was licking the blunt wrap I couldn’t help but to watch. Her perfect lips.. her tongue.. my mind started getting hazy and dizzy from the lusty thoughts. I slightly bit down on my lip to keep a moan from escaping.’

‘Cordelia caught me staring at her and smirked.’

‘I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.’

‘She finished rolling the blunt and looked at me and smiled.’

“For our hangover.”

‘Cordelia put the blunt between her perfect pink plump lips and hit it.’

‘I laid back down and cuddled up to her.’

‘We laid there, cuddling, passing the blunt back and forth. I felt like I was in heaven.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘After we finished smoking I looked at Violet and smiled.’

Hey

“Hey” ‘she smiled and said sleepily’

You ready to go get some breakfast?

“Yeah.”

Okay I’m going to change real fast.

‘A few minutes later Violet called out that she was going back to her room and getting a change of clothes. When she came back she was sticky and smelled of coffee.’

Violet? What happened?! ‘I rushed up to her.’

‘She was trying to hold back her tears.’

Madison? 

‘She started sobbing.’

‘I felt anger run through my body and at the same time my heart broke for Violet.’

Come on, let’s run you a nice hot shower.

‘She nodded and was shaking the whole way to the bathroom. What was Madison’s deal?! I get she was obsessed with me but she’s taking this way to far. How can anyone be mean to someone as sweet as Violet?

*Violet’s POV*

‘After me and Cordelia finished smoking I could feel myself dozing off.’

‘Cordelia smiled at me.’

“Hey”

Hey ‘I smiled and said sleepily’

“You ready to go get some breakfast?”

Yeah.

“Okay, I’m going to change real fast.”

‘I assume Cordelia was done changing because the bathroom door was left more than cracked. I walked in to see how much longer Cordelia would be. That was a mistake.’

‘Cordelia- - ass - no panties - - no pants.’

‘I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping. She was bent over putting on some underwear. Her hair fell down over her shoulders into her face.. showing her neck and little star tattoos that’s not visible with her daily hairstyle.’

‘I slowly backed out of the room before she caught me staring at her. 

Cordelia I’m going to get a change of clothes. I will be back.

‘I turned around and went out the door. When I did I ran into Madison.’

‘She saw I calms from Cordelia’s room and eyed me up and down and saw I was in nothing but a tank top and underwear.’

‘Her face got red and her eyes lit up with fire.’

‘She then took her latte and threw it on me.’

“Enjoy your latte bitch.”

‘With that she smirked and continued walking down the hall. I went to my room and grabbed a change of clothes. I was sticky and reeked of coffee. On my way back to Cordelia’s room a thousand questions flooded my head. I just don’t understand why Madison hates me so much. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears. When I came back to the room Cordelia rushed up to me.’

“Violet? What happened?!”

‘I couldn’t speak. I knew if I spoke I would burst out crying.’

Madison?

‘I started sobbing. Cordelia gently rubbed my back.’

“Come on, let’s run you a nice hot shower.”

‘I nodded and followed her to the bathroom. I was a shaking mess the whole way there.’

‘Cordelia turned the water on all the way hot. The bathroom started to get steamy. She helped me out of my clothes and into the shower. She stripped down and joined me. Where I was still a crying mess Cordelia washed my hair and my body for me. Between the hot steamy water and Cordelia’s soft hands on my body and in my hair I started to feel better. ‘

“Shh it’s okay.”

‘She gently started to kiss the back of my neck and my eyes drifted shut.’

‘I returned the favor and washed Cordelia’s hair and body. I took my lips and lightly kissed the star tattoos on the back of her neck. She moaned softly’ 

‘We got out of the shower and dried off. I sipped on a black Pink Floyd shirt and some grey shorts. I brushed my hair out and put it in a ponytail.’

‘I looked to find Cordelia staring at me the whole time. We smiled at each other.’

‘She put on a grey shirt that says believe women in black letters and a simple pair of black leggings and wore her hair down. It doesn’t matter what Cordelia wears she always looks beautiful. She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It’s not just her looks it’s her personality just everything about this woman is absolutely perfect.’

Thanks for that. It was nice.

‘She smiled at me.’

“You’re welcome. You ready to go grab some breakfast?”

Yeah!

‘We walked arm in arm to the nearest Waffle House.’

‘We took our seat and order our food we were laughing and joking around when all the sudden Cordelia reached across the table, grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.’

“Violet, I know you haven’t been here at Miss Robichaux’s Academy for long and I know we haven’t know each other for long; but I felt like I known you for a lifetime. I feel like you’re the missing piece to my soul. The piece you don’t even know that’s missing until they come into your life and show you how great everything is. You’ve been through a lot between all the moving, having to give up Tate and being bullied; but you never let any of that phase you. You’re sweet, strong, beautiful inside and out, caring and compassionate. Will you be my girlfriend?”

‘I started to cry tears of joy and the biggest smile spread across my face.’

Yes! Cordelia! Of course I will!

‘She reached across the table and gently cupped my face and gave me a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Feeling her soft pink plump lips against mine sent electricity through my whole body. We both smiled in the kiss and my forehead was resting against hers.’

You’re exactly everything I’ve been looking for in a soulmate. ‘I said’

‘Cordelia smiled.’

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you.”

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I turned the water on all the way hot. The bathroom started to get steamy. I helped Violet out of her clothes and stripped out of mine as well.’

‘Where she was still shaking I washed her hair and her body. She was still crying.’

Shh, it’s okay. ‘I said and I started to kiss the back of her neck.’

‘She turned around and started washing my hair and my body. I felt like I was on cloud 9.’

‘She gently started kissing my star tattoos on the back of my neck. I felt a moan escape my lips.’

‘We stepped out of the shower and dried off. I took this chance to fully admire Violet’s beautiful. She had nice toned milky legs, her stomach was toned.. her butt was perfect and round. Her breast not being too big or too small. Her wet hair looking almost brown instead of blonde.’

‘She slipped on a black Pink Floyd shirt over her body and some grey shorts. She put her wet hair back in a ponytail. Even looking as simple as this I never seen a girl as beautiful as Violet out of all my years of living.’

‘She caught me staring at her and we smiled at each other.’

‘I put on my grey shirt that says Believe Women in black letters across it, a simple pair of black leggings and I wore my hair down.’ 

“Thanks for that it was nice.”

‘I smiled at her.’

You’re welcome, you ready to go grab some breakfast?

“yeah!”

‘We walked arm in arm to the nearest Waffle House.’

‘We took our seats and ordered our food. We were laughing and joking. I reached across the table, grabbed Violet’s hand and intertwined our fingers.’

Violet, I know you haven’t been here at Miss Robichaux’s Academy for long and I know we haven’t know each other for long; but I felt like I known you for a lifetime. I feel like you’re the missing piece to my soul. The piece you don’t even know that’s missing until they come into your life and show you how great everything is. You’ve been through a lot between all the moving, having to give up Tate and being bullied; but you never let any of that phase you. You’re sweet, strong, beautiful inside and out, caring and compassionate. Will you be my girlfriend?

‘I looked at her, her beautiful hazel eyes started to dance with joy and tears were streaming down her face. The hugest smile appeared on her face.’

“Yes! Cordelia! Of course I will!”

‘I reached across the the table and cupped her face. I gently smashed my plump lips against her pink thin ones. I felt electricity and fire jolt through my body.The kiss was quick but passionate. We both smiled in the kiss.. her forehead resting against mine.’

“You’re exactly everything I’ve been looking for in a soulmate.”

‘I smiled.’

You don’t know how long I’ve waiting for you.


	4. Chapter 4

*Violet’s POV*

‘As me and Cordelia finished breakfast we went outside the Waffle House and sat down on the sidewalk to smoke a cigarette. While I was enjoying my cigarette I laid my head in Cordelia’s lap.’

“You’re so beautiful.” ‘Cordelia said while she beamed down at me.’

‘I looked up at her and smiled.’

‘All the sudden a rose petal fell softly fell on my nose. I went cross-eyed trying to look at it.’

‘Cordelia laughed.’

‘Her laugh was so beautiful. It was like a peaceful melody.’

‘I tried to blow the petal off my nose.. I failed miserably.’

‘It fell back on my nose. I scrunched up nose and started giggling’

‘Cordelia picked up the petal gently placed it in the palm of her hand and blew it. It started dancing around in wind.’

‘We got up and started walking.’

“Stay right here.” ‘Cordelia said and ran up and touched my nose then disappeared around the corner.”

“While waiting on her I decided to smoke another cigarette. I put the cancer stick between my thin pink lips and lit it. While I was smoking I took a moment to look around and take in my surroundings.’

‘I noticed the busy business men dressed in suits, talking on their cell phone, rushing down the sidewalk. I smelled the bake goods in the air from the bakery across the street. I seen a cute little girl wearing a yellow sundress her hair in pigtails, begging her mom for a cupcake; her mother telling her no because it would ruin her appetite for dinner. A women was walking her dog and the dog got off the leash and came up to me. It was a corgi!’

‘I reached down and pet the dog’

Hi! Who’s a cute dog? Who’s a cute dog? You are! Yes you are!

‘The dogs owner rushed up to me and apologized to me. I told her it wasn’t a problem at all. That I loved dogs.’

‘She smiled at me, put her dog back on the leash and walked away.’

‘As they were walking away the dog looked back at me.’

‘All the sudden old memories of my mom’s dog Hallie came flooding back into my mind.’

‘Hallie was a poodle / chihuahua mixed.’

‘She barked at everything... but I loved her.. and my mom loved her.’

‘The memories continued to get sadder.. I missed my mom so much. She always checked on me and reached out to me when she had so much of her own going on. I missed her voice.. her soft long wavy orange hair and how she always looked at me with such love in her eyes.’

‘Tears started to escape my eyes.’

‘I quickly wiped them away when I heard footsteps approaching my direction I turned around and Cordelia was standing there was something behind her back.’

‘Cordelia then pulled out a bouquet of roses and sunflowers. That was the most beautiful combination I’ve ever seen!’

‘Cordelia looked up at me and bit her lip.’

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?”

‘I couldn’t help but to smile.’

Yes babe! I would love too.

‘She handed me the flowers and we walked back to Miss Robichaux’s Academy hand in hand.’

 

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘When me and Violet finished eating we went outside the Waffle House and sat down on the sidewalk to smoke a cigarette. As we were sitting there smoking Violet lays her head in my lap. I couldn’t contain the smile that started to spread across my face. I looked down at her and beamed.’

You’re so beautiful.

‘She looked up at me her hazel eyes glistening in the sunlight and smiled.’

‘Out of nowhere a rose petal gently fell on her nose. She went cross-eyed trying to look at it. God she’s so adorable.’

‘I laughed at the goofy face she was making.’

‘She tried to blow the rose petal off her nose it went up and slowly drifted back down onto her nose.’

‘She then did the most adorable gesture I’ve ever seen. She scrunched up her little nose and started giggling.’

‘I picked the petal up and gently placed it in the palm of my hand and blew it. It started dancing around in the wind.’

‘We got up and started walking.’

Stay right here. ‘I told her and ran up and touched her nose.’ 

‘Then I ran around the corner and into the nearest flower shop. I was officially going to ask Violet on a first date and I was so nervous. I know the idea of a first date sounds dumb considering we are already dating and have seen each other naked; but I believe in taking things slow. Plus Violet is gentle and delicate and needs to be treated as so. Not everything is about sex. Yes sex is great and Violet has a banging body; but I would be content with just cuddling her and listening to her talk about her day. The sex is just a bonus.’

‘When I went into the flower shop I started making my own bouquet of flowers. I did a mixture of sun flowers and roses. It was a beautiful combination. I went up front to pay for the flowers and me and the cashier made small talk.’

“Hi how are you today?”

I’m good. How are you?

“I’m good dear. Sunflowers and roses that’s a beautiful combination! Who are these for?”

My girlfriend.

“She’s going to love these!”

‘We both exchanged a smile and she told me my total and I left.’

‘I hid the flowers behind my back as I approached Violet.’

‘She stood up, turned around and faced me. Curiosity dancing around in her eyes.’

‘I pulled out the bouquet of flowers and nervously stared at the ground I heard Violet gasp. I looked up at her and bit my lip. Her beautiful hazel eyes dancing with light and happiness.’

I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?

‘She smiled’

Yes babe! I would love to.

‘I handed her the flowers and we walked back to Miss Robichaux’s Academy hand in hand.’

‘When we got back to the academy everyone ran up and congratulated me and Violet on our relationship. Well everyone but Madison. Who just stormed off back into her room.’

‘As nighttime fell upon us I got ready for mine and Violet’s date. I put on a long blue dress with roses all over it, curled the main ends of my hair, put lip balm on and some perfume. I went outside the academy and sat on the white marble steps waiting for Violet.’

‘Five minutes later I heard the front door opened and shut when I looked up I gasped. Violet was in a white, short, strapless dress that flared out at the bottom. The dress showing off her nice toned milky legs with every stride she took. She had white sandals on and her hair was curled. She had on light brown eyeshadow, massacre, and a light shade of pink lipstick. She looked absolutely breathtaking.’

‘She looked at me and smiled. As she was walking down the white marble steps the wind gently blew through her hair.. her hazel eyes glistened in the moonlight.. her smile shining so bright.’

Hey ‘I smiled at her.’

“Hey” ‘she looked up at me and beamed.’

‘For our first date we just had it here at the academy outside. Violet was never materialistic so money didn’t matter to her. She was always happy and grateful for everything. She’s such a sweet soul.’

‘I put a blanket on the ground. We sat there eating fresh fruit and sipping on a glass of wine. After we finished eating Violet started climbing up one of the trees. She sat down on one of the branches and leaned back on the trunk of the tree. I climbed up and joined her. When I did I noticed she had out a mini notebook.’

What are you doing?

“Adding a poem to my poetry journal.”

You write poetry?

‘She blushed and looked down in embarrassment’

“It’s nothing special.”

Read me something.

‘I gently took her hands in mind.’

Read me something.. please baby?

‘She smiled and finally gave in.’ “Alright.”

“This one is called delicate flower.”

"Such a delicate flower  
Though inadequate for such a person  
Thorns for protection  
Beauty for compassion  
But so delicate a flower  
Shades of red quickly turn grey  
Petals soon give way  
Such an inadequate flower  
For someone like you  
Who use this flower  
Until the color is grey  
Abuse this flower  
As it's common anyway  
It has no feelings  
Does it?   
Such a delicate flower...."

Oh my god.. honey.. that’s amazing!! 

‘I started tearing up. She’s so beautiful and intelligent. How did I get so lucky. It’s crazy to think that this lovely girl could have had anyone she ever wanted and she chose me. I’m the luckiest person alive.’

‘She read a few more of her poems then we climbed back down and slow danced under the full moonlight. After we finished dancing we put up a hammock, laid there under the stars. Talking about everything. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then we fell asleep in each other’s arms under the twinkling night sky.’

*Violet’s POV*

‘When me and Cordelia got back to the academy everyone ran up to us, hugging us, congratulating us on our relationship. Well everyone but Madison, who huffed up and stormed off. I get that she likes Cordelia and all but I wish me and Madison could be friends’

‘As the sun started to set I got ready for mine and Cordelia’s date. I chose a white strapless short dress that flared out at the bottom and showed off my legs and thighs perfect, white sandals, I curled my hair, I put on light brown eyeshadow, mascara, and a light shade of pink lipstick.’

‘I stepped outside of the academy, the warm air hitting my skin. I looked down to find Cordelia sitting on the white marble steps. She looked stunning, as always. She wore a long blue dress with roses all over it, the main ends of her hair was curled, I could smell her sweet perfume from here. The moonlight hitting her so perfectly. It was like a sign from the goddess. I was completely awe-struck.’

‘I walked down the large steps, the wind slightly blowing through my hair, my dress showing off a little more skin with ever stride I took. I seen that Cordelia had her eyes fixed on me the whole time. I seen the hunger, passion, awe and love. I felt my face heating up, I loved the way she looked at me’

“Hey” ‘she smiled at me.’

Hey ‘I looked up at her and beamed.’

‘We had our first date there right outside the academy. It was nice, it doesn’t matter what we do I’m happy with whatever as long as I got to spend time with Cordelia.’

‘Cordelia put a blanket on the ground. We sat there eating fresh fruits and sipping on a glass of wine. After we finished I started climbing one of the big trees outside. I sat down on one of the branches and leaned back on the trunk, I pulled out my poetry journal and started writing. Cordelia climbed up in the tree and sat across from me.’

“What are you doing?”

Adding a poem to my poetry journal. 

‘She looked at me and smiled.’

“You write poetry?” ‘She asked, her brown chocolate eyes dancing with joy and curiosity.’

‘I blushed and looked down in embarrassment.’

It’s nothing special.

“Read me something.”

‘She reached over and gently took my hands’

“Read me something... please baby?”

‘She’s so precious how can I tell her no I looked at her and smiled.’ 

Alright. ‘I said giving into her.’

This one is called delicate flower. 

Such a delicate flower  
Though inadequate for such a person  
Thorns for protection  
Beauty for compassion  
But so delicate a flower  
Shades of red quickly turn grey  
Petals soon give way  
Such an inadequate flower  
For someone like you  
Who use this flower  
Until the color is grey  
Abuse this flower  
As it's common anyway  
It has no feelings  
Does it?   
Such a delicate flower....

‘She looked at me with tears in her eyes.’

“Oh my god... honey.. that was amazing!!”

‘I sat there and read Cordelia a few more of my poems. After I got done reading we climbed back down and she pulled me close and we slow danced under the full moonlight. After we finished slow dancing, we put up a hammock, laid there under the stars, talking about everything. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips then we fell asleep in each other’s arms under the twinkling night sky.’

*Madison’s POV*

‘When Cordelia and Violet came back to the academy hand in hand everyone ran up and congratulated them on there new relationship, well everyone but me.’

‘I stormed off and went up to my room. I’ve been trying to date Cordelia for years but she always rejected me. She said she doesn’t date her students.. but then her and Violet end up together?!! If I want to make Cordelia mine I’m going to have to find a way to break those two up.. I smiled as an idea came to my mind.. I would just have to wait until everyone falls asleep..’

‘I pulled out a bottle and started drinking my sorrows away.. I passed out when I woke up it was pitch black outside. I got up took a quick shower, straighten my hair, put on a black dress that showed off my shoulders, a black hat, black boots and some sunglasses. As I walked outside I noticed Cordelia and Violet cuddled up in a hammock asleep.’

‘It took me a few hours to reach my destination and I was finally there.. The Hawthorne School For Exceptional Young Men.. when I got inside Airel, Behold Chablis and two others where sitting at a table having a conversation among themselves. When they noticed me standing there they all went silent and just stared at me..’

I have to report a crime.. ‘I said’

The supreme.. she’s done something awful.

“Oh my...” ‘Airel said with a wicked grin on his face’


	5. Chapter 5

*Madison’s POV*

‘It was dawn when I finally got back to the academy the sky was a beautiful pink color with streaks of purple. The sun was starting to rise it’s bright orange light seeping through the trees. When I got upstairs I seen Miss Cordelia and Violet standing in front of Cordelia’s door. They were smiling at each other and sharing kisses. They caught me staring at them I just turned rolled my eyes and turned around. I started to unlock my door but I heard Cordelia and Violet approach me. I tuned around and crossed my arms.’

What?! I said in my usual annoyed tone.’

‘Cordelia looked a little hurt. I never snapped at her.’

“Madison where have you been?” ‘Cordelia said in a worried tone.’

‘I shrugged’

I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk. 

“You should’ve told someone. We were all worried.” ‘Cordelia said softly’

‘My eyes started to soften some. This is what made me fall for Cordelia in the first place.. besides the fact that she’s fine as hell... she cares.. she truly cares.’

Well I would’ve told you but you were too busy snuggled up to Violet! ‘I said while rolling my eyes.’

‘Cordelia just simply nodded and said’

“Well I’m glad you made it back okay. You look really tired though so instead of coming to class today how about you catch up on some sleep.”

‘My heart once again started to soften.’

Thanks Miss Cordelia. ‘I said softly’

‘She gave me a smile and went to her room.’

‘I turned back around and was getting ready to go Into my room when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was.. it was Violet.’

What could you possibly want?! ‘I said harshly’

“I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. So are you okay?”

‘I turned around to face her. Her hazel eyes soft but filled with worry and concern. Her pale soft hand still resting on my shoulder. Her fingernails were painted black. She was still in the dress that she wore last night on her and Cordelia’s date. Her blonde brownish hair in messy curls were she slept in it fixed. Violet is a beautiful girl.. of course I would never tell her or anyone else that; and I’m still pissed Cordelia chose Violet over me.’

Yeah I’m fine just tired is all...

Why are you so concerned anyways? ‘I asked coldly’

“Because I care about you and I hope one day we can be friends.”

‘I scoffed and thought to myself yeah right as long as you and Cordelia are a thing that will never happen.’

I’m going to go to bed now. I’m drained..

‘She threw her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked.. it was sweet and her hug is comforting. She’s a sweet girl. I finally snapped out of it and gently tap her shoulder as a sign to let me go. She let go and gave me a small smile.’

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Thanks 

‘Then she went and joined Cordelia in her room. I sighed and went into my own room. When I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror my dress was torn, my hair was everywhere looking like a lions main and my eyes had dark circles around them.’

‘I stripped hot of my clothes and took a quick out shower. The hot water feeling nice against my fair soft skin. I wrapped my plush skull robe around me and collapsed in my big soft bed.. letting darkness consume me.

 

*Violet’s POV*

‘I woke up with the sun’s bright light hitting me in the face, the birds chirping and the wind slightly blowing.’

‘I looked up at Cordelia who still had her arms wrapped around me and was just now starting to wake up. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes started to flutter open.’

“Good morning angel” ‘she said in a sleepy tone.’

Good morning baby.

“We should go upstairs and start getting ready.”

Okay. ‘I said then I gently placed a kiss on her cheek.’

‘We got up out of the hammock and Cordelia grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.’

‘When We got upstairs in front of her door she turned around and started giggling.’

What?

“You got some leafs in your hair.”

‘She gently reached up and picked the leaves out of my messy curls.’

‘We both started laughing and then she started to shower me with kisses. She placed gentle feather like kisses all over my face. I couldn’t help but to smile. Man this woman is something else.’

‘When she started to lean in again I cupped her face with my hands and locked my thin pink lips with her soft plump warm ones.’

‘The kisses didn’t last long because we both couldn’t stop smiling.’

‘Cordelia stopped kissing me and turned around. I looked in the direction she was looking.. Madison was just now getting in and she looked rough. Her hair was wild and it was everywhere, he dress was torn, she had dark circles around her eyes. Madison caught us staring at her and she just rolled her eyes and turned back around. Me and Cordelia exchanged worry glances, we walked up to her to check on her to make sure she hasn’t been hurt or anything.’

“What?!” ‘Madison said in her usual annoyed tone.’

“Madison where have you been?” ‘Cordelia asked you could hear the worry and concern in her voice’

‘Madison shrugged’

“I couldn’t sleep so I just went for a walk.”

“You should’ve told someone. We were all worried.” ‘Cordelia said softly’

“Well I would’ve told you but you were too busy cuddled up to Violet!”

‘Cordelia just simply nodded and said’

“Well I’m glad you made it back okay. You look really tired though so instead of coming to class today how about you catch up on some sleep.”

Thanks Miss Cordelia. ‘Madison said softly’

‘Cordelia smiled and went back to her room.’

‘I gently placed my hand on Madison’s shoulder’

“What could you possibly want?!” ‘She said harshly’

‘Madison turned around and faced me. Her dark eyes started to soften up some and for the first time ever she wasn’t staring at me with hate.. she was just simply staring.’

I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. So are you okay?

“Yeah I’m fine just tired is all...”

“Why are you so concerned anyways?”

‘She asked coldly.’

Because I care about you and I hope one day that we can be friends.

‘She just scoffed.’

“I’m going to bed now. I’m drained...”

‘I took my opportunity, I threw my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. At first her body was very stiff, I was expecting her to push me away; but she didn’t. Her body started to soften up, she didn’t hug back, she didn’t push me away either, she just stood there with her arms by her side. I couldn’t help but to smile for the fact she wasn’t repulsed about me hugging me. After a couple of minutes her hand tapped my shoulder and I released her.’

Let me know if you need anything 

“Thanks”

‘Then I went and joined Cordelia in her room. When I got in there Cordelia was already dressed. She had on a white dress sweater, a long black skirt and the ends of her hair was curled.’

Hey beautiful 

“Hey gorgeous”

“So I was wondering if you wanted to teach the class today?”

‘I couldn’t contain the smile that started to spread across my face.’

What really?!

‘Cordelia just beamed at me’

I would love too!

‘Cordelia smiled, she walked up and gently kissed the top of my head.’

“I will see you in class.”

‘I jumped in the shower letting the hot steamy water hitting my smooth skin and messy hair. When I got out I ran a brush through my hair smoothing out of all the rough tangles. I put on a white button up shirt, with a black dress jacket, black dress pants and black dress shoes. I didn’t bother to fix my hair so it kinda had a wave to it. When I don’t straighten it or anything you can see the layers in my hair.’

‘I went downstairs ready to teach my first day of class.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I heard birds singing, my eyes slowly fluttered open. The sky was a beautiful pink color with streaks of purple, the sun was just starting to rise. I look down to find Violet looking up at me.. her beautiful hazel eyes glimmering in the light. The sunlight hitting her face ever so softly.. her messy curly hair everywhere.’

Good morning angel 

“Good morning baby.”

We should go upstairs and start getting ready. 

“Okay.” ‘She said then she gently kissed me on the cheek’

‘We got up from the hammock, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, then we headed upstairs.’

‘I was getting ready to unlock my door when I seen something orange in Violet’s hair. I turned around and looked at her, she had leaves in her hair. I bursted into a fit of giggles.’

“What?”

You got some leafs in your hair.

‘I reached up and as gently as I could I started picking the leafs out of her messy curls.’

‘We both started laughing. I took this moment to admire Violet’s facial features. The way her smile sparkles, it sends butterflies through my stomach. The way she scrunches her little nose when she laughs, how her eyes light up, her laugh is soft and gentle like a beautiful summer breeze. She always has this habit of putting her small soft pale hand in front of her mouth when she’s laughing too hard. How did I get so lucky?’

‘I started to shower her face in soft gentle kisses. She then reaches up cups my cheeks and we lock lips.’

‘The kisses were short and sweet, simply because we couldn’t stop smiling; but they were also filled with passion.’

‘I heard someone come upstairs and started unlocking their door, this is unusual because I thought all of my girls were in bed. I stopped kissing Violet and we both turned around, it was Madison. Was she just now getting in? When did she even leave? I wonder if she’s okay? She looks rough. I hope nobody didn’t hurt here if they did.. well it wouldn’t be too good for them. Madison caught us staring at her, she just rolled her eyes and turned back around.’

‘Me and Violet approached Madison.’

“What?!” ‘Madison said in a very annoyed tone.’

‘It stung hearing her snap at me. I can’t stand when any of my girls are mad or upset with me.’

Madison where have you been?

‘She shrugged’

“I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk.”

You should’ve told someone. We were all worried. 

‘Her dark eyes started to soften, her facial features weren’t as stiff, her lips slightly parted as if she was going to say something. Now this is the Madison I know. The one who always looks at me with such softness.’

‘Her eyes quickly turned cold again.’

“Well I would’ve told you too busy snuggled up to Violet.” ‘She said while rolling her eyes.’

‘I pursed my lips together and nodded.’

Well I’m glad you made it back okay. You look really tired though so instead of coming to class today how about you catch up on some sleep.

‘Once again Madison softened up.’

“Thanks Cordelia” ‘she said softly’

‘I smiled at her and went back to my room to start getting ready’

‘I took a quick cold shower. I saved the hot water for Violet. The icy water feeling like needles against my skin was enough to perk me right up. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I put on a white long sleeve dress sweater and a long black skirt, I curled the ends of my hair, took one final look in the mirror. As I was looking in the mirror I heard my door open. I turned around and Violet slipped in, we exchanged smiles.’

“Hey beautiful”

Hey gorgeous

So I was wondering if you wanted to teach the class today?

‘The hugest smile started to spread across her face.’

“What really?!”

‘I just beamed at her’

“I would love too!!”

‘I smiled, walked up to her and kissed the top of her hair’

I will see you in class.

‘I went and joined the rest of my girls downstairs.’

Okay class today Violet will be taken over 

‘Speaking of Violet she started descending down the stairs. We all turned around and looked at her. She wore a white button up dress shirt, black dress jacket, black dress jeans and black dress shoes. Her natural hair looking as beautiful as ever.’

‘Everyone started clapping and I smiled.’

‘I watched as Violet took over the class. She was so smart, so gentle with the girls and talked with such love in her voice she was a natural. She looked back at me and I smiled at her proudly.’

‘I heard the front door open and close. Myrtle stepped in the room and she had a very concerned look on her face.’

What is it??

“The Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men. They called an emergency council.”

‘I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.’

“We are obliged to get on a plane immediately. Airline food for lunch when I made reservations at Gatlatoires, it’s just too cruel.”

‘I turned around and looked at Violet who had a very confused but concerned look.’

*Violets POV*

‘As our black van approached the wooden gates they opened. Our driver opened our door and helped us out. I looked at the little circle of a black building that led underground were the school was at. It was hot here and the grass was dead. What. A. Shithole. I thought’

Are you sure we couldn’t just made them come to us?

“The rules are rules” ‘Myrtle said’

“Besides do we really want all those men trancing around our house?”

‘Cordelia turned her head and gave us a stern look. A warning as not to say anyone more before we all get into trouble.’

‘When we reacted the entrance Behold Chablis and Airel were standing they. They stepped aside and let us go in first and followed behind us.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

Let the record show that on behalf of Hawthorne School we have assembled an emergency meeting of the council.

“In order to address what must be a matter of grave impressing importance” ‘Myrtle said’

Proceed.

‘Airel stood up and looked at me and Violet.’

“Someone came to me with troubling news.” ‘He said’

What news could that be?

“That you were dating one of your students.”

‘Everyone went silent, the tension so thick you cut it with a knife.’

Even if I was I don’t see how it’s anyone business but my own.

“You said so yourself Cordelia they we aren’t allowed to date our students.”

‘Then Behold Chablis decided to speak’

“Of course you can break the rules and it be okay. I see you Miss Supreme.”

Okay, first of all this wasn’t planned. It just happened.. I was going to tell everyone but we had matters of our own going.. secondly I decided that this isn’t a rule anyone.

‘Airel looked at me and said’

“I tried to get this rule change years ago! You refused. Now that all the sudden that you’ve fallen in love with one of our own you think it’s okay to change the rules?! Why do you get to decide this anyways?!”

BECAUSE I AM THE FUCKING SUPREME!!

The rules have changed.. this meeting is over.. that is this councils decision.

‘I was standing by the fire place drowning in my own thoughts.. how did they know? Who would tell them? Will they try to stop me and Violet from being together.’

‘I started to get dizzy so I closed my eyes for a few seconds.’

“Cordelia” ‘Myrtle said softly’

‘I turned around, her and Violet were standing there.’

“The car is ready. Are you alright dear?”

Yes I’m fine.. the air in 

“The fetish stench of unwashed boy. Makes bourbon street smell like Chanel number five. I can’t bare it another minute. High time we left these mole people and return to civilization.” ‘Myrtle said while slightly smiling and nodded at me’

‘I walked out with Violet behind me and Myrtle behind her. When we were walking towards the exit Airel and his whole school of boys were standing there glaring at us. I knew they were pissed about the fact of the rules being changed. I just ignored the stares and continued on to the car. Violet lit a cigarette once we got outside to calm her nerves.’

*Myrtle’s POV*

‘I knew exactly who reported Cordelia and Violet. Of course I wasn’t going to tell them that. I didn’t want to hurt their feelings.’

‘Once we got back to the academy I walked past Madison and said’

Madison my office now.

‘I said it low enough where nobody else could hear it but loud enough where she could hear it. She sighed and got up and followed me’

Close the door behind you.

‘She did as she was told and took a seat.’

“What’s this about?!”

I think you know. ‘I said sternly’

How could you report Cordelia and Violet?! Do you have any idea the risk your putting the academy at?! Not just for them but for all of us!! We have been nothing but good to you Madison!! I suggest you straighten up or else you won’t like the consequences!

‘She just nodded... tears threatening to leave her eyes.’

“Yes ma’am” ‘she said trembling on her words’

You can go now.

‘She got up and exited the room’

*Madison’s POV*

‘After being yelled at by Myrtle I went to my room and cried. I pulled out a bottle and once again drunk my sorrows away’

‘I smiled as a wicked idea came to mind. I know the perfect plan to make Cordelia mine. I’m going to get rid of Violet permanently. I just have to wait until Myrtle has forgotten about the incident.’

‘I chuckled darkly.’


	6. Chapter 6

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘Violet and I started dating back in the early summer of May. It is now December, Christmas is a week away. Me and Violet had been dating for 7 months now and I must say things are going wonderful and we are getting pretty serious. Plus Madison hasn’t tried to break us up since that last incident when she reported and Myrtle jumped her shit for it. She still gives us dirty looks; but that’s about it. All of my girls are going somewhere different for winter break, so I had something special planned for me and Violet.’

‘I heard a knock at my door’

Come in.

‘Myrtle slipped in’

‘We exchanged smiles’

“So you and Violet are getting pretty serious?”

‘I couldn’t contain the smile that started to spread across my face.’

Yeah we are, she makes me the happiest in the world.

‘Myrtle placed her hand on top of mine.’

“Delia, out of all my years of knowing you I’ve never seen you glow so much. Ever since you and Violet started dating you’ve done nothing but glow! I’m so glad to see you so happy.”

That’s what happens when you’re loved by the right person.

‘We smiled at each other.’

Myrtle, I need your help with something.

“What is it dear?”

Me and Violet have been together for 7 months. She makes me the happiest person on the planet. I found the one whom my soul loves. 

Winter break starts tomorrow and I want to do something special for Violet. I booked a trip to Paris and I’m going to ask her to marry me.

‘The biggest smile spread across Myrtle’s face. She put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming from excitement.’

Shhh Shhh 

‘We both started smiling and giggling.’

Anyways I was wondering if you would come with me today while I buy Violet a ring.

“Yes! I would love too!”

‘She jumped up and hugged me’

“I’m so happy for you!”

‘We snuck out and left to go buy Violet her ring.’

*Violet’s POV*

‘When I woke up me and the rest of the girls went downstairs for class. We waited and waited; but neither Cordelia or Myrtle showed up. Where could they be? It’s so unlike them to take off and not tell us where they are going, plus usually only one of them leaves while the other stays with us. I was starting to worry. I hope they are okay.’

“Well I guess this means we aren’t having class today, so I’m going back to bed.”

‘Madison said and got up and left.’

‘I sighed, Queenie came up and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.’

“Don’t worry Violet I’m sure they are okay. They are probably out doing some Christmas shopping. After all our winter break does start tomorrow.”

‘Oh yeah that’s right, it’s almost Christmas. So much time has passed, so much had happened since my dad dropped me off here. So many things have changed. I made lots of friends and I met the love of my life.’

Thanks Queenie!

“I’m always here for you Violet!”

‘We exchanged smiles and I went up to my room.’

‘Time was going by so slow without Cordelia and Myrtle here. So I decided to paint. I painted a portrait of Cordelia, of what she looked like when I first got here. Her blonde slightly curled hair, the white dressy sweatshirt, the black dress pants, dangling earrings, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I finally finished and proudly smiled at my work, I covered it up. I can’t wait to surprise Cordelia with this when she comes back. I stepped outside smoked a cigarette. After I finished smoking I took a shower, changed into pjs and took a nap until Cordelia and Myrtle came back.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘Me and Myrtle were shopping for Violet’s ring. We’ve been gone almost all day and I still haven’t found the one that stands out to me. I know the girls must be concerned, considering Me and Myrtle left without telling anyone; but this needs to be a complete surprise.’

‘Finally I came across that ring. I gasped’

Myrtle! Come here!

‘She rushed over by my side. When her eyes landed on the ring they widened. It was a James Allen ring. It was rose gold, had a huge oval shaped diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds surrounding it, and little diamonds going about halfway down each side of the band. It was perfect.’

“She’s going to love this!” 

‘Myrtle said, her eyes full of light and happiness.’

‘I went up and paid for the ring.’

“That will be $3,620.00”

‘I handed the cashier the money and we exchanged smiles.’

“Thank you, have a nice night!”

You too!!

‘When me and Myrtle got back to the academy Violet came downstairs. She was in a tank top and black fuzzy pajama bottoms, her hair was in a messy bun and she was rubbing her eyes. I’m guessing she’s been asleep most of the day. She looks so cute.’

‘Myrtle hugged me and when she passed Violet she gave Violet a hug too.’

Hey sleepy head!

‘She smiled sheepishly at me.’

“Hey”

‘We hugged and shared a kiss.’

“I’ve missed you.”

‘We kissed again’

I missed you too.

‘We kissed again’

‘I could never get tired of kissing Violet.’

“Come up to my room, I have a surprise for you.”

‘I beamed down at her. She took me by the hand and led me upstairs. When we got up there she removed the sheet and there was a painting of me!’

Did you do this?!

‘She just smiled’

Oh my god! Baby! This is perfect!

‘I said with tears coming down my face. God she is so sweet, so thoughtful, so talented. How did I get so lucky?’

‘I hugged her.’

Help me pack it to my room, plus I have a surprise for you as well.

‘We packed the beautiful painting to my room and hung it up on my wall. We sat down on my bed and I gently take Violet’s hands in mind. I booked us a trip to Paris we leave tomorrow!’

‘Tears of joy started streaming down Violet’s face. She threw her arms around me.’

“Oh my god baby! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to spend our entire break together and in the city of love too! I love you!”

I love you too honey!

 

*Violet’s POV*

‘I woke up from my nap to find it pitch black outside. I decided to go down stairs and get a snack. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. When I reached the bottom Cordelia and Myrtle were standing at the door. They were just now getting in. Myrtle gave Cordelia a hug. I felt my heart get all warm inside. I love their friendship and I’m so glad that my baby has a good friend like Myrtle in her life. Before Myrtle passed me she gave me a hug. I smiled and sinked into her hug. She’s reminds me of my grandmother that passed away. Always so sweet and so loving. Always taking care of everyone. After our long hug Myrtle went back to her room.’

“Hey sleepy head!”

‘Cordelia said’

‘Still half asleep I smiled sheepishly at her.’

Hey 

‘We hugged and shared a kiss’

I’ve missed you.

‘We kissed again’

“I missed too.”

‘We kissed again’

Come up to my room, I had a surprise for you. 

‘She beamed down at me’

‘I took Cordelia by the hand and led her upstairs.’

‘When we got up to my room I removed the sheet and reviled the painting of her. She gasped..’

“Did you do this?!”

‘I just smiled at her’

‘She started crying tears of joy’

“Oh my god! Baby! This is perfect!”

“Help me pack it to my room? Plus I have a surprise for you.”

‘I smiled and nodded. I wonder what kind of surprise she could have for me?’

‘When we got to her room she hung the painting up on the wall. My heart was overflowing with joy.’

‘We sat down on her bed and she gently took my hand in hers.’

‘She shyly looked down at her feet and smiled. God she’s so fucking cute.’

“I booked us a trip to Paris we leave tomorrow!”

‘I felt my heart rate speed up and tears of joy started streaming down my face.’

‘I couldn’t contain the huge smile that spread across my face. I threw my arms around her.’

Oh my god baby! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to spend our entire break together and in the city of love too! I love you!

“I love you too honey!”

 

******SKIP FORWARD UNTIL TOMORROW AFTER THE FLIGHT***

 

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘When we reached Paris it was nighttime. Me and Violet checked into our hotel and got dressed. I was taking Violet out to dinner and to see the Christmas lights tonight. Violet wore a long button up black trench coat, jeans with black lace going up the sides, a pair of black boots, white gloves, a black scarf with a white cat on it and a white beanie, her beautiful hair was curled. God you don’t get tired of looking at her. I was wearing a thick, long, dark blue trench coat, that had a black collar. It buttoned twice and that was at the neck. I had on gray gloves, black leggings and black boots. My blonde hair was curled at the ends.’

‘We went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant we laughed and had some champagne. After dinner we went to see the lights. They had light shows.. with lights shaped like reindeer, snowflakes, snowmen, Santa, everything you could imagine. Then after the show they finally lit up the tall beautiful tree. The lights blinking red, blue, green, purple and yellow. Right beside the tree stood the Eiffel Tower all lit up. It started to slightly snow, the snow sticking to the ground. All the beautiful Christmas lights and the Eiffel Tower reflecting in Violet’s gorgeous hazel eyes. Her eyes filled with completely awe.. her face awe struck. I just watched.. getting lost in her eyes.. her beautiful hair blonde curly hair slightly blowing in the wind, snowflakes falling on her nose. She was focused on the lights; but I was focused on her.’

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

‘She breathed’

No, I haven’t.

‘I said, my eyes still on her. That’s when she turned around and realized I was staring at her. She smiled, we got lost in each other’s eyes. Our faces coming closer and closer together, like magnets. I knew right then that I was suppose to be here with her, in this moment; and I couldn’t be happier. Our lips gently crashed together. The snow gently falling around us. We smiled while kissing and Violet looked up at me, our foreheads resting together.’

“Wow”

‘She said, still smiling.’

Wow indeed

 

*Violet’s POV*

‘When me and Cordelia got back to our hotel room we started changing into our pjs. I looked over at Cordelia she was in nothing but a black, lacy, see through bra, and silky black underwear that left little to imagine. Lusty thoughts started to take over my mind and body. I walked up behind her and took my soft hand and ran it down her smooth back. She turned around bitting her lip. Ugh! That drives me wild when she does. My arms snaked around her waist pulling her close. I looked at her lips then up at her eyes, back to her lips then her eyes again, asking for permission, she nodded. My lips softly crashed into hers. The kiss was innocent at first; but it grew more heated. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission, she granted me an entrance. Our tongues did a little dance, Cordelia moaned, she gripped my thighs. I started running my hands through her soft blonde hair, her hands started roaming under my shirt, she was really gentle about it. I gasped and bit her lip... her hands creeping up a bit further and further, our kisses getting more sloppy, both of us gasping between kisses.’

‘Then Cordelia pulled away. Both of us were breathing pretty heavy. I started to lean in again.’

I want to 

“No Violet.”

‘She said gently.’

‘She went over and slipped on her black robe. She grabbed a record and it started playing “my love” by Sia. I felt my heart break.. she doesn’t want me. Cordelia seen the tears in my eyes and rushed over to me.’

“Violet, believe me I want too. Really bad, I wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you; but I’m going to treat you right. This is your first time and I want it to be special. Right now is not the right time. I like to be married to you first.”

“I would get down on knee.”

‘She got down on one knee.’

“And I would presented you with a ring.”

‘She pulled out a little blue box and opened it. I gasped, there was a rose gold ring with an oval shaped diamond in the middle, smaller diamonds surrounding it and little diamonds going halfway down on each side of the band. She gently took my hand in hers. My heart rate sped up, tears of joy started rolling down my cheeks.’

“Violet Harmon, these past 7 months have been the best months of my life. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. You make me the happiest person on the planet, you complete me. Will you do me the honors of marrying me?”

‘The tears kept rolling, I put both hands over my mouth I was speechless. All I could do is nod.’

“Is that a yes?”

‘She asked smiling.’

Yes!

‘She hugest smile appeared on her face.’

‘She slipped the ring on my finger. I jumped up wrapped up legs around her waist. Cordelia’s arms went under me for extra support and we shared a very passionate kiss. Tonight was the best night of my life.’

 

*Madison’s POV*

‘I was all packed and ready to go on my winter break; but before I left there was one small stop I had to make. I parked my car and the yellow and red sign flashed’

HOTEL CORTEZ 

‘I stepped inside three red chairs on each side, one at the main front, like the head chair, the walls were wooden. Two stairwells one on the left and one on the right leading up and up. I sat down on one of the chairs and right across me sat the ghost march.’

“I already bought your drink.”

‘I nodded and took a swig.’

“Did you bring what I asked?”

‘I handed him a yellow envelope with $4,000 and Violet’s picture.’

‘He counted the money’

‘I rolled my eyes.’

It’s all there.

‘He took the picture out and looked at it.’

“All you have to do is bring her here and I will take care of her.”

I can do that.

‘We smiled evilly at each other. We raised our glasses clinking them together and taking a swig of the whiskey.’

“Consider her good as dead.”

‘We both started laughing.”


	7. Chapter 7

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘Tonight was mine and Violet’s last night in Paris. Tomorrow we head bask to Miss Robichaux’s Academy. It’s been an amazing trip and I’ve missed the rest of the girls. I wonder if they had a good winter break? I was lost in thought while me and Violet were packing up a majority of our things. I wanted to do something Romantic for Violet, since it was our last night here. I go up behind her and put my arms around her waist, I start kissing on her neck. She stopped packing, leans into me and shuts her eyes.’

“Hmmm.” ‘She hummed’

‘I chuckled against her neck. She turned around, wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her soft lips against mine. The kiss was loving at first, but Violet wanted more. As I was starting to pull away her hands move to my lower back, pressing me against her. My hands started to rub up and down her back. She took my bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged, I gasped and gave her soft hair a gentle tug. She moaned, jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I roughly gripped her thighs, laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. I started kissing and bitting her back. I gently bit her collar bone. Her breathing turning into small gasp. Her chest rising and falling. Her eyes fluttered shut.’

“Cordelia” ‘she moaned’

‘I snapped out of it. I crawled off of her and laid beside of her. Both of us gasping for air. She’s like a drug, I can never get enough of her. Once I start it’s almost impossible to stop.’

I have a surprise for you.

‘She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. I could feel myself melting.’

“What is it?”

I can’t tell you that’s why it’s called a surprise.

‘She chuckled’

Stay here. ‘I said while getting up and gently tapped her nose with my finger. She scrunched up her little nose and I ran to the bathroom.’

‘First I started to get myself ready. I stripped myself of everything and put on a silky black robe with roses all over it. I curled the ends of my blonde hair, I put lotion on my smooth legs. I melted some chocolate and cut up some strawberries, I grabbed two glasses and filled it with champagne. I dimmed the lights and lit candles, I took rose petals and spread them everywhere. I turned the bath water on all the way hot and made the water extra bubbly. Finally I dimmed the lights and loosened up the belt on my robe just enough to show some of my cleavage. I perched myself on the edge of the bathtub.’

Okay, baby you can come in here now.

‘I heard Violet slowly approach the bathroom door. When she opened it she gasped, her hazel eyes glistening, the hugest smile spread across her face and tears of joy started streaking down her cheeks.’

Surprise! ‘I said while bitting my lip.’

*Violet’s POV*

“Okay, baby you can come in here now.”

‘I heard Cordelia called from the bathroom.’

‘I slowly approached the door, my heart about to beat out of my chest. My mind racing, wondering what kind of surprise Cordelia had in store for me. As I stood in front of the closed all kinds of different scents hit my nostrils. I smelled what smelt like chocolate, I also smelt scented candles and the warm bath water. I felt my face start to heat up, all kinds of nerves building up in my stomach. I took a deep breath and opened the door.’

‘When I opened the door I couldn’t help but to gasp at sight before me. The lights were dimmed, scented candles were all over the large marble bathroom sink, they were always spread around the heart shaped bathtub. There was rose petals on the floor leading to the steps of the bathtub, there were even rose petals in the bubbly bath water. I looked over to the right there was melted chocolate and some cut up strawberries in a plate beside it, beside the plate there was two champagne glasses filled with champagne. Then there sat Cordelia perched at the end of the tub.’

“Surprise!” ‘She said while bitting her lip’

‘My heart absolutely melted. This beautiful goddess who I have the privilege to call my fiancé, always goes the extra mile to make me smile. She’s always doing something for me, surprising me with something, making sure I’m okay and always without a doubt showing me how much she loves me. Cordelia is an earth angel. She makes me soft. How did I get so lucky? I smiled and started crying tears of joy.’

‘After I wiped the tears away from my face I took a good look at Cordelia. She wasn’t in anything but a silky black robe with roses all over it. Her blonde hair was down and the ends were curled. Her legs looking smooth as ever. The belt on her robe was loose and you can see part of her cleavage. I felt my mind get hazy with lusty thoughts.’

‘She walked over to me and helped me out of my clothes. She pulled my shirt over my head and shucked off my jeans. I was standing there in nothing but a red bra and red lacy underwear. Cordelia took her fingertips and gently started tracing my hipbone. My heart rate started to speed up, my skin feeling like it was on fire with every touch. I needed more, I wanted more.’

“You’re so intoxicating.”

‘Cordelia said, her tone sounding almost seductive.’

‘I gulped’

“Turn around”

‘I did as I was told. She unhooked my bra, gently pulling the straps off of my arms and letting it fall to the floor. Her hands slowly tracing down my back, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, my skin feeling like it was on fire, the room was too hot, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, my mind feeling all hazy. Cordelia was the only person to ever make me feel this way. Her fingers reached the top of my underwear and she slowly pulled them down. I turned around facing Cordelia.’

“You’re so beautiful”

‘She said, looking at my with such love in her chocolate brown eyes. I knew Cordelia loved me for me and not just for sex. The reason I knew this was 1.) she said we would wait on sex 2.) here I was standing in front of her buck naked and she was looking me in the eyes and looking at my face when she told me that. I felt my heart melt. Cordelia was something really something special. I was the luckiest person in the world.’

‘Cordelia dropped her robe and slowly climbed in the bathtub, I watched her as she entered the tub. Her back looks so smooth, her blonde hair falling over in her face and slightly revealing the little star tattoos on the back of her neck. I watched as she gently sinked into the hot water. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. She gently rested her head against one end of the tub. She opened her eyes and saw me watching her.’

“Come join me sweetie.”

‘She said, smiling sweetly at me.’

‘I walked over there and slowly sat down in the hot water. The water hissing against my skin. Cordelia started to was her hair, but I stoped her.’

Let me help you with that.

‘I said, shyly smiling at her.’

‘She smiled back at me and turned around.’

‘I watched her hair and her body. I stopped every so often to kiss her shoulder, back or neck. She hummed in complete content. Once I finished she done the same thing to me.’

‘After we finished washing each other, we started feeding each other strawberries dipped in melted chocolate. It was so good and so sweet, my taste buds felt like they were in heaven.’

‘Cordelia handed me a glass of champagne.’

“To us, thank you for being the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re sweet, thoughtful, funny, intelligent, beautiful, sexy, compassionate and loving. I’m so glad I get to call you my fiancé and I can’t wait for the day that we say I do. I love you Violet Harmon.”

‘Once again I started crying. Damn she’s just so perfect.’

To us! I can’t wait to marry you. I love you so much Cordelia! My life has gotten so much better since I met you. 

‘We drunk a few glasses and we picked up the bubbles and started blowing them on each other and laughing. I love how me and my fiancé can go from hot make out sessions, to being sweet and to goofing off. Cordelia is literally so perfect in every way.’

‘After that we got out and dried off. Cordelia sleeping in nothing but a white over sized t-shirt and I put on black lacey panties and a white tank top. I crawled in bed and cuddled up next to her. We shared a quick kiss, she started running her fingers through my wet hair and I drifted off to sleep peacefully.’

***Skip to next day***

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘When we got back to Miss Robichaux’s Academy all the girls even Madison were at the door waiting for us. I couldn’t help but to smile. I’ve missed my girls. Me and Violet went around hugging all the girls.’

So how was everyone’s break? 

“It was good, but that can wait. Myrtle said you and Violet had some pretty exciting news to share with us.” 

‘Misty said, with curiosity dancing around in her eyes. She looked at me and Violet both and smiled at us.’

‘I couldn’t help but to smile.’

Alright honey, show them.

‘Violet smiled and held out her hand. The ring sparkling in the light. All the girls gasped, jumped for joy, hugging us, congratulating us. Well all of them but Madison, who just rolled her eyes. That’s typical Madison behavior. If she acted any different I would be kind of skeptical. I wish she could accept Violet and just let us be happy.’

‘Myrtle spoke up and said.’

‘We are all to get them a gift or do something small for them. That includes you too Madison.’

‘She just rolled her eyes and said’

“Okay fine”

‘A few hours have passed, Me, Myrtle and Violet were sitting in my office looking at wedding books. Myrtle was planning the whole wedding. I think it’s sweet that she’s doing this, I know it’s a lot to do and it’s a pain to put up with. Our thoughts were interrupted when Madison knocked on the door.’

“Come in dear”

‘Myrtle said, Madison stepped in’

“So for the present thing I was thinking tonight I take Violet out to a bar with me and Cordelia I’m still thinking on what to get you. Is that okay Myrtle?”

“Well, if Violet wants to go then it should be fine.”

‘Violet smiled and spoke up.’

“Yeah that sounds like fun I would love to go with you Madison!”

***That evening****

*Violet’s POV*

‘I stared getting ready for my night out with Madison. I can’t wait to spend the night with her drinking and getting to know her better. Maybe after tonight she will actually want to be friends with me. I smiled at the thought. I chose a black frilly belly shirt, a pair of blue jeans with black lace going up the sides and a pair of black ankle boots. I put my blondish-brownish hair up in a bun and left a few strands down in front of my face, the strands I left down I curled. I put on some light makeup and headed downstairs were Cordelia, Myrtle and Madison stood.’

‘Cordelia and Myrtle were both in pjs ready to retire for the evening. Madison had on a black shirt and it said bite me in white dripping letters, the shirt showed off some her pale stomach. She was wearing a black leather jacket with fake spikes on the shoulders, a shirt jean skirt with ripped black leggings underneath and black high heels, her makeup was dark and her medium blonde hair was curled. She looked pretty. They all smiled at me as I descended down the steps. Myrtle gave me a hug, me and Cordelia shared a quick kiss. Cordelia turned to Madison and says.’ “Please take care of My fiancé. She means everything to me. Also please take care of yourself. I hate for only one of you to come back or none of you to come back. The world is a dangerous place, especially if you’re two beautiful women. So much can happen. Just please be careful both of you.”

‘Cordelia went over and hugged Madison. After they finished hugging Madison turns to me.’

“Are you ready?”

Yeah!

“Then let’s go”

‘The drive took us a while. Once we got there we had to park a couple blocks away and walk the rest of the way there. As we were waking Madison takes out a cigarette and lights it. She then pulls out another one and hands it to me. I take it, put it between my soft pink lips, light it and take a long drag, holding in the smoke for a bit and then slowly exhaling.’

‘When we got there we stopped in front of an old wore down building. The red and yellow sign lighting up, reading’

HOTEL CORTEZ 

“I know it doesn’t look much on the outside, but on the inside they completely redone the place. You will be in complete awe when you walk in.”

You’ve been here before?

“Yes, I’m really close with the bartender Liz. We can get our drinks for half the price too!”

“I thought this would be better than going to an actual bar. This place is so pretty, we get drinks for half the price and no creeps hitting on us.”

‘We shared a laugh’

No it’s okay! I love!

‘Madison gave me a small smile.’

“Hey, I’m going to walk back to the car to see if I can find something warmer to wear. How about you go in and order our drinks?”

Okay!

‘As Madison tuned back around and started walking down the street; I entered Hotel Cortez. She was right this place was absolutely beautiful on the inside. The floor was wooden and had a red carpet going down the middle, in the center of the room there were huge red seats, 3 on the left and 3 on the right, the only thing separating them was the table between them. Then there was a red chair sitting in front, facing both rolls of the other red chairs. I guess it’s for when people have important meetings and the boss sits in the head chair. Behind that was 3 different stairwells. One on the right, middle and left. All of them starting to twist leading the long way up, and then there was an elevator, it was one of those old elevators and it looked kind of sketchy. Like it was going to break down at any minute. On the far right end was the bar. I walked over and took my seat.’

‘I decided to order my drink and once Madison walks in I will order hers.’

“What will it be?”

Can I have some of your strongest whiskey?

“Coming right up!”

Thanks!

‘The whiskey burned as it went down but it also felt good. I had just finished my 3rd cup when it hit me hard, I also had to pee.’

Where your bathroom at?

“There is one on the second floor at the main end of the hallway.”

Thank you!

‘I got up, staggering, trying not to fall. I wish I didn’t wear these boots. I forgot how hard they are to walk in when I’m drunk. As I reached the second floor I couldn’t help but to feel as if I’m being watched. I shook off the feeling and started walking. As I was walking down the long hallway I felt someone jerk me in one of the rooms, they put there hand over my mouth so I couldn’t scream. I was elbowing them, kicking them, nothing. They wouldn’t budge, nothing I did phased them. I felt them place a cold sharp blade to my throat, and they quickly jerked it. I felt pain taking over my body, my throat hurt, burning, feeling like it was on fire. The blood squirted everywhere. The person let go of me and I collapsed on the cold, stained carpet floor. I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t move. The pain spreading through my body like wildfire. My vision fading out and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.’

“What the fuck March?!”

‘Some woman started yelling at this March guy. I’m guessing he is the one who killed me.’

“You really need to get over your obsession of killing people!”

“This is none of your business Sally! How about you go shoot up on some more Heroine and cry over John.”

‘All I heard was Sally, something about drugs and some guy named John. My body temperature was dropping fast. Their argument was blurring together. That’s it I’m dying. I felt like crying, if I could. I wasn’t sad that I was dying, no, I was sad because I was leaving Cordelia behind. She wouldn’t know what happened to me, she’s probably going to think I ran off on her. I loved her, I wish I could tell her one last time. All the sudden my whole life flashed before my eyes from the time I was born up until my first day at Miss Robichaux’s Academy. Then a billion images of Cordelia flashed through my mind. One last image was I was laying in a field of flowers, looking up at the beautiful blue sky. Cordelia slowly making her way up to me. She was wearing a white one shoulder dress, that was spilt up both sides. She had a crown of flowers on top of her beautiful blonde hair. She also had a small flower bracelet around her wrist and a small flower ankle bracelet around her ankle. She looked like a Greek goddess. With that being said I took my last breath and was consumed by darkness.’

*March’s POV*

‘I was waiting on Violet. I seen her staggering down the hallway. Once she got up to my room I grabbed her and quickly put one hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She was elbowing me and kicking me, trying to get away. Her efforts were useless I didn’t feel anything. I took the sharp blade and jerked it across her soft, tender, smooth neck. Blood started squirting everywhere. I let go of her and she dropped to the floor. Her body started to jerk and she was lying there in her own pool of blood.’

“What the fuck March?!”

‘I looked up and Sally was standing in the doorway, taking a drag off of her cigarette. She looked furious with me. I don’t have time for her bullshit.’

“You really need to get over your obsession with killing people!”

This is none of your business Sally! How about you go shoot up on some more heroine and cry over John.

‘She stood there glaring at me.’

Now if you don’t mind I have some business I have to take care of.

‘Sally rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room.’

‘I bent down and grabbed Violet’s hand. Sliding the engagement ring off of her finger and putting it in my pocket. I then called Madison.’

“Hello?”

It’s done meet me outside.

‘With that being said we hung up. When I went outside I handed her the ring and she handed me an envelope filled with cash.’

It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.

“Likewise”

Take care of yourself Madison.

‘With that being said we shared a hug. Once we got done hugging she turned around and started walking down the street towards her car. I went back inside the hotel, smiling as I flipped through my big wad of cash.’

*Sally’s POV*

‘After March went outside I went back into his room. The girl laying on the floor was hot. She had on a frilly black shirt that showed off her nice, toned, milky stomach. Blue jeans with black lace going up both sides. She was wearing black ankle boots. Her hair was a blondish-brownish color. It was up in a bun except for a few strands that were down around her face and those were curled.’

‘I picked up the girl and carried her to my room. I stripped her of her bloody clothes and put her in the shower. I washed her body and her hair. Blood rinsing out with the soap. After I got her out, I put a pair of underwear on her and a black oversized t-shirt. I brushed out her hair and carried her to my bed. I looked at her. She had a nice body. Nice tits, not too big not too small. Her butt was perfect and round. Being slightly too big for the underwear it hung out some. Her legs were smooth and toned. They were a nice milky white color. Her hair was long and was blondish-brownish color. Although why it was wet it looked like it was dark brown. Lusty thoughts started to enter my mind. The things I would do to this girl. I snapped out of it and laid down beside her, covering us both up. I cuddled her. Poor girl, now she is stuck here forever, but maybe I can make her life here better for her.’

*Madison’s POV*

‘I made sure it was late when I got back to the academy. So I knew that everyone was in bed. I didn’t want to explain how I left here with Violet and came back without her. I went up to Violet’s room. I dug out the engagement ring Cordelia gave to Violet out of my pocket. I put it on the dresser and wrote a little note, forcing Violet’s signature. Making it look like Violet ran off and left Cordelia. My heart started to beak because I know once Cordelia sees this in the morning she is going to ball, but it’s okay in time I know I can make Cordelia feel better by making her mine. After I finished I took a quick shower, changed into some pjs and went to bed.’

*Violet’s POV*

‘I woke up hurting all over, when I turned around I seen the most beautiful woman (besides Cordelia) I’ve ever seen. She had blonde frizzy hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a leopard printed coat and fishnets under that. Her makeup was messy. Mascara smeared down her face as if she had been crying.’

Who are you?

‘The sexy woman licked her lips and smiled down at me, the smile being close to seductive.’

“I’m Sally McKenna”

‘I tried to raise up but everything in my body hurts. I knew Sally could tell because she gently pulled me back down and cuddled me.’

“Shhh, you have a long recovery”

‘She said with one hand gently rubbing my back and the other running through my hair. I slowly drifted off back to sleep.’


	8. Chapter 8

*Violet’s POV*

‘I woke up in a strange room. The walls were stained and the wall paper was peeling off. The windows big and clear. One of the pillowcases had holes burnt in them from cigarettes. The room smelt like nicotine and alcohol. Yesterday’s events flashed through my mind. The last thing I remember was getting my throat sliced. My hands quick went up to my throat to feel for a wound or blood.. but there was nothing.. have I dreamt it all? Either way I need to get out of here and get back to Cordelia.’

“You’re not going anywhere dear. Not as long as you’re stuck her.”

‘I turned around so fast I almost have myself whiplash. Standing in the doorway was that girl from early. She had blonde fizzy hair, though the main top of her roots were brown. Smeared red lipstick, stained massacre below her eyes and cheeks.. it looked as if she’s been crying. Her eyes so dark brown they almost look black. She wore a leopard coat, ripped fishnets and heels. She kinda looks like Cordelia except the bad, naughty version of her.’

‘She looked at me and smirked.’

“I’m Sally McKenna”

“Your thoughts are so loud dear.”

‘How could she possibly know what I’m thinking.’

“Like other souls trapped her I can hear your screams and cries.”

Sally, it’s nice to meet you and all but I have to get back to Miss Robichaux’s Academy.

“You mean back to Cordelia?”

‘She asked while rolling her eyes.’

‘I can’t stand when people roll their eyes at me.’

None of your business.

“Feisty”

‘She said.. her famous smirk returning to her face.’

“I like them feisty.”

‘She winked at me and took a long drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke in my face.’

I have to go. It was nice to meet you.

‘I said while getting up. Not bothering to look at my reflection in the mirror.’

“You can’t leave”

Who are you to try and stop me?

“I’m not trying to stop you.”

‘She said while getting up and opening the door for me.’

‘I ran out of her room as fast as my legs would take me. I ran around the corner, down a fight of stairs, down the hallway and through the double doors which I entered from.’

‘Instead of being outside I found myself back in Sally’s room, sitting on her bed.’

What? I don’t understand?

‘Sally was sitting in a big red chair that was across from the bed and beside the window. She looked up at me rose her eyebrows a small frown playing upon her lips.’

‘I tried going that same way again but ended right back where I started.’

‘I tried every door and every window. Sally was sitting there, filing her nails.’

“Are you done with trying to make your little dramatic escapes?”

‘She asked not looking up at me.’

‘I started feeling tears threatening to leave my eyes. My whole body started to shake and hurt. Not because I was in any physical pain but for the fact I may never get to see Cordelia again.’ 

Why am I running around like a crazy person? Did you drug me?

‘I asked while crying.’

‘The minute Sally seen me crying her face went soft. She walked over to me, sat down beside me and ran one of her pale, marked up hands through my hair.’

“Once someone dies here they are trapped forever.”

How-How - who killed me?!

“The ghost of James March.”

‘I felt a rush of anger take over my body. I was getting ready to go give this March guy a piece of my mind. Sally gently placed a hand on my arm.’

“March is someone you don’t want to mess with. He can be very dangerous.”

W-why did he kill me?

‘I sputtered out between sobs’

“I don’t know dear. I just found you laying there dead in our own pool of blood in his room. I picked you up, brought you to my room, stripped you out of those bloody clothes, put you in the shower, washed you and put some pjs on you.”

‘Wait.. Sally has seen me unclothed??’

‘Sally smirked’

“You have nothing to be embarrassed of you have a great body.”

‘She said while winking at me.’

‘The butterflies in my stomach started to go insane.’

Thank you for taking care of me.

“It’s no problem dear.”

‘I looked down and noticed my engagement ring was gone.’

‘My heart started pounding. I felt like I was going to puke.’

MY RING! WHERE IS MY ENGAGEMENT RING?!

“I don’t know dear. When I found your body you didn’t have a ring.”

‘A wave of sickness just hit my stomach. I ran to the bathroom puking my guts up. I can’t believe I just lost the ring that the love of my life gave me.’

‘Sally came in there holding my hair back of for me.’

‘When I tried to stand up all of mine and Cordelia’s memories flashed through my mind. My heart felt like it had shattered. My own weight being to much to bare, my legs started to buckle and gave out beneath me. Sally caught me. I started balling my eyes out.’

‘We were sitting in the bathroom floor, my head in Sally’s lap.. crying so hard until the point no noise came out.. I was just shaking. Sally was running her fingers through my hair trying to comfort me. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to. This was the only comfort I needed right now.’

‘As I started getting sleepier I felt Sally pick me up and carry me to her bed.’

‘When she laid me down and tucked me in, she started to get up.’

‘I gently grabbed her forearm and she stoped.’

No.. don’t go... stay.

‘Sally laid back down in bed, wrapped her arms around my stomach, kissed the top of my hair and pressed her warm soft body against my back. As soon as she did that I was out like a light.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I got up early in the morning to check on Violet. Something felt wrong.. horribly wrong.’

‘I knocked on her door. No answer’

Violet?

Baby?

‘Nothing.’

‘I went in her rooms and turned on the light. There was no trace of her. Her bed was still freshly made.’

‘I seen something glimmering out of the corner of my eye, I look over on the huge white dresser and there was Violet’s ring sitting on top of a piece of paper. Violet never goes anywhere without her ring.’

‘I walked over to the dresser, picked up the ring looking at it. I gently picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it with care.’

‘I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest.. as if my heart has been shattered to a million pieces, breathing became a chore. My legs gave out beneath me and I hit the cold hard floor with a thud. I cried out loud. Not caring who heard me because I just lost the love of my life.’

‘Myrtle busted through the door.’

“What is wrong my dear?!!?”

‘She asked worry and concern filling her voice.’

‘I couldn’t speak.. I couldn’t look at her.. I handed her the note.. my hand shaking.’

“Oh my god.. Delia...”

‘She just sat in the floor holding me.. letting me cry on her.’

*Myrtle’s POV*

‘As Cordelia was laying there crying on me a thought crossed my mind. Madison was the last person to see Violet. Maybe she knows what happens to Violet. She’s the last one to see Violet.’

‘I helped Cordelia up and walked her to her bed, gently sitting her down on the edge of it.’

I will be right back my dear.

“Okay.”

‘I’m going to find out what happened to Violet one way or another.’

*Madison’s POV*

‘It was about 10:30 and I heard knocking on my bedroom door. I lazily hit the floor with a soft thud. I yawn, rubbed my eyes and opened the door. To my surprise it was Myrtle standing there.’

Miss Snow class doesn’t start until 12

‘I said while yawning’

“That’s not why I’m here.”

Then why are you interrupting my sleep then?

‘I asked sleepily while leaning against the white, wooden doorframe.’

“Violet is gone.”

‘My heart rate started to speed up. Oh god does she know I’m behind it?’

Violet’s gone?

‘I asked concerned trying to even fool myself into not knowing what happened to her.’

‘Myrtle looked at me with tears in her eyes.’

“She left sometime after you two got back from the bar.”

‘I gulped’

“Do you know what happened to her?”

N-no I don’t 

‘Myrtle squinted her eyes.. I was trying my best to hide my thoughts from her of what really happened.’

“Did she mention anywhere she might be going?”

No when we got back she told she was going to bed.

‘Myrtle took a deep breath and sighed.’

So wait? Did her and Cordelia run off together?

‘Myrtle shook her head and started to cry.’

She just left Miss Cordelia?!

“She left her ring along with a note on her dresser.”

‘Myrtle said while crying.’

‘I shook my head’

How is Miss Cordelia taking it?

“Sh-she isn’t.. she’s been crying nonstop.”

“If you hear anything about Violet please let as know.”

I will

‘Myrtle walked off balling.’

‘I shut the door, the hugest smile spreading across my face. My plan is working perfectly.’

*Violet’s POV* 

‘I woke up from my nap and the sadness hit me all over again. My chest started to quake, my body started to shake, I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying out loud. Sally rose up and moved my hair out of my face.’

“Honey what’s wrong?”

I-I just miss Cordelia so much...

‘She gently wiped the tears from my eyes’

“I know baby.”

‘She said gently’

‘She got up and went over to the dresser and opened one of the draws. She pulled out a needle, she cleaned off a little spot on her arm, putting a band around her arm, she smacked it a few times, slowly injecting the needle in her arm. After she finished her pupils got really dilated, she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a few minutes.’

“Want a fix? It will make you feel better.”

What is that?

‘A huge smirk appeared on her face.’

“Heroine”

‘She said in a sexy tone.’

‘I was ready to melt into a puddle at the sound of her voice. Wait.. what am I doing? I can’t be thinking of her like this. I love Cordelia. Just thinking of her name.. the pain stared to come back.. the room felt too hot, I started to get dizzy.’

Yes give me some please..

‘I said practically begging.’

‘She walked over to me slowly swaying her hips.’

‘She gently took my arm, cleaning off a place, she put a band around my arm, smacked the spot a few times. She pulled out the needle, slowly sticking the needle at in my arm. It hurt at first but then pleasure of the drug over took my body. All the pain went away, I felt better than I felt out of all my time being her. I leaned back into the pillow, sinking into the softness. I started laughing.’

Damnnn

I feel great 

‘Sally started to laugh’

“I told you it would make you feel better.”

How long have you been using?

“Ever since I got stuck in this hell hole of a place.”

How long has that been?

“Honestly it’s been so long I lost count.”

But you look so young.

“Ghost don’t age sweetie.”

‘She pulled out a cigarette from her pack.’

Can I have one of those?

“Oh cigarette? Why certainly.”

‘She reaches me a cigarette and our fingers brushed together. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. She must’ve felt it too. I looked up at her and she was staring at me with such intensity, such hunger.’

‘Her pupils all the way dilated making her eyes look black.’

Eyes so dilated I could get lost in them.

“It’s not polite to stare sweet cheeks.”

‘She said while smirking.’

‘I felt the heat rush to my face.’

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“Also thank you for the compliment.”

‘She said while lighting my cigarette for me.’

‘I took a long drag, slowly exhaling the toxic smoke.’

‘I looked over at Sally. She seen me staring at her and smirked.’

“You know what? It’s getting a little too hot in here.”

‘She stood up,undoing her leopard jacket, slowly sliding it off.’

‘She sat back down with her legs opened wide. She was in nothing but a white t-shirt that showed off some of her cleavage and those ripped fishnet stalkings.’

‘I about melted. Lusty thoughts started to enter my mind. How her nice red lips would feel pressed against my soft, pink thin ones. Her sharp bottom teeth barely grazing my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I deny her the entrance. She slowly pushes me down on the bed, I gasped and she took her chance. Her tongue slowly exploring my mouth. My hands raking down her back, grabbing her ass. She gasped softly. She started to grind her hips against mine. My body feeling like it was on fire. Begging for any type of pleasure.. but my thoughts were interrupted when Sally spoke up.’

“You’re thoughts are so loud baby.”

‘She whispered seductively in my ear.’

‘I forgot she could hear my thoughts.’

‘I gulped nervously’

“You know how hard I’m trying not to be all over you right now.”

“You’re a virgin. I bet you’re soaked.”

‘As soon as she said that I felt a pool of wetness form between my legs.’

“You’re aura is so warm I can feel it from here.”

‘I crossed my legs tightly. Trying to get grip on myself and not rip that white shirt and those fishnet stockings off of her.’

‘My eyes kept traveling up and down her body.’

“You’re basically eye fucking me hot stuff.”

“It’s so hard not to rip those shorts off of you.. too bad you’re still with Cordelia.”

‘I was too high on heroine to even process the thought of Cordelia. I fell back onto the bed, my eyes rolling in the back of my head.’

‘Sally cuddled up to me, pressing her soft warm body against my back. Putting an arm over my stomach. I put my hand in hers.’

“Cordelia is a very lucky woman to have you.”

Thank you Sally.

“You’re welcome baby cakes.”

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘It was 12:00 time for class to start. I dragged myself downstairs, not bothering to see what I look like in the mirror. I didn’t even really care at this point.’

‘When I got downstairs I slowly walked in front of the class. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to start teaching. I was silent, lost for words, trying to find the strength to speak. I looked over at Violet’s empty seat. My heart started to break all over again, my legs started to shake. I grabbed onto the chair as I was falling to try and catch myself. I failed miserably, the chair fell with me in the floor. We both hit the hard wooden floor with a loud thud. I started balling.’

VIOOOLLLLLEEETTT

‘I screamed while crying. All I could think of was her smile, her laugh, her voice, her beautiful hazel eye and all the moments we shared together.’

‘Myrtle ran downstairs. Rushing to my side. Helping me up.’

“There will be no class today Miss Cordelia doesn’t feel well.”

‘Everyone sat there in silence.. looking over at Violet’s empty chair, silent sobs started to fill the room.’

‘Myrtle helped me up to my room, after she left I cried myself to sleep.’

*Madison’s POV*

‘Night time fell and I decided now was a good time to go check on Miss Cordelia.’

‘I knocked on her door. I heard her slowly rise out of bed and dragged herself over to the door.’

‘She opened the door. She was in nothing but a white tank top that was kind of see through and short pink silky shorts. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had bed hair. Even though she is a mess she still looked hot.’

‘I bit my lip’

Hey Miss Cordelia, I came to see how you were feeling.

‘All she could do was nod’

Can I come in?

‘She slowly moved aside letting me in. The only light was from a few lit candles and the trash can was over flowing with tissues.’

‘She went and crawled in bed, I went and laid down beside her. She buried her face in my chest and started crying. I took my hand slowly rubbing her back and kissed the top of her hair.’

Shh it’s okay.. I’m here I will always be.

‘She lifted her face making intense eye contact for a few seconds.’

“Thank you Madison.”

‘She said softly’

Of course

‘We laid there for the rest of the night in silence, cuddled up to each other.’

‘I will be here for her until she heals, making her fall for me. Cordelia is soon to be mine. I tried to contain the smile from appearing on my face.’


End file.
